Spells and Textbooks
by BlueHarpy
Summary: This is not a Wicked fanfic, it does have 2 witches trying to find love on campus. After an accident, they find themselves falling for the guys down the hall, but will the guys still like them when find out, they are not normal humans. Please Read! *-*
1. Magic University

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm Harpy. Now i decided to upload my fictionpress story here too, who knows maybe it'll be a big hit. I hope so...Well just some quick notes then: This story involves Witches and welewoves, and some brief vampire appearances are to come. A quick note when reading the story: anything written in italic is a thought or a memory; I will state if it's a memory beforehand otherwise assume it's a thought. Finally please review that is all I ask of you!! Well that's enough of me. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, this is my own original work, and my own characters. Any resemblance to other characters is accidental, sorry.****

* * *

**

Magic University also known as McConnell University for humans was huge; the whole campus was built like an old castle. The dorm rooms weren't really rooms at all they were more like apartments shared by two people. Seraphim and Link stared in awe at the campus. Link and Seraphim had been friends since kindergarten; the day when they found out they were both witches.

Link was a rather short girl tan girl about 5'2". She had natural curly blonde hair just pass her shoulders and deep emerald green eyes. She was wore a pair of sneakers, white track shorts with pink piping down the side, and a pink sports bra that said good witch in pretty curly white handwriting across it. Link's power dealt with white magic: flying, healing, medicines, basic charms, and household spells.

Seraphim or Sera as every called her was taller and slightly paler than Link; she was about 5'6" and she had had long black hair just above her butt with light blue eyes but after years of working with magic her hair had dyed the last six inches a bright electric blue. Her eyes mirror the color but the pupils where slits instead of round now. She wore a pair of skinny black running shoes, black track pants with white piping down the side and a black tank top that said killer in blue handwriting that looked like it had been cut with a knife. You see Sera's magic was black magic. She could fly, hex, brew potions out of anything, cast complicated spells, summon demons and countless other things that Link couldn't do.

She wasn't really an evil person, hell Link was nasty then her most of the time, but a soon as someone found out she was a black witch they perceived her as evil. She had come to live with so it didn't really bother her much, but it kept her kind of antisocial. Link had tried to hook her up with someone once but it went badly since then they had worked together. If Sera needed healing Link did it, and if Link couldn't do a potion Sera did it for her.

Their consular had warned them to try and not perform magic unless in their own dorms, classroom, or places where there weren't a lot of humans around because some people were still uneasy about it. Link and Sera told her they understood and left to explore the university. The girls did their registering and ran to their dorms which where down the hall from each other in the Twilight Building. "Hey what room you get?" Sera asked Link in the elevator.

"Room 665 what about you?"

Sera smirked and said, "Room 666. Completely appropriate for me huh?"

Link just rolled her eyes, "I think they gave you that room on purpose since you're a witch."

"Then why didn't you get it you're one too."

"Yeah but I'm mage at level six at best. While you're a sorcerer level eight maybe even a nine!" Link stated as the search for their rooms.

"So true, my dear friend, so true."

Link rolled her eyes and started running when she saw their hallway, "race ya to the rooms."

Sera took off after her and passed her seconds later, "You were always a bad runner Link." She turned her head around to see how far Link was behind; when the door to room 664 opened and Sera slammed right into it.

"OH MY GOD!!"Link yelled and ran up to the crumpled unconscious form of Sera, "You knocked her out cold you moron!"

Two guys came running out the room and one knelt next to the girl, "Dude, I told you not to open the door," one of guys whispered.

"Shut the hell up Cai," the other growled out and felt for Sera's pulse.

The guy named Cai turned to Link and said, "Don't worry he's pre-med. I'm Cai and that's my idiot roommate Zek." Link looked up from Sera's body and was stunned. He was about 5'9" with chestnut red hair that fell right before his beautiful hazel eyes. Cai was rather thin, but had some muscle. He was wearing a pair of loose cotton red shorts and nothing else. _Is he even wearing boxers!_ Finally she shook herself out of her stupor.

"You can call me Link, and your roommate almost beheaded my friend, Seraphim, "she said as she glared.

Cai helped her up, "Sorry about that but why don't you come in awhile until she wakes up?" Zek had already picked Sera bridal style, but with her head on his shoulder so he wouldn't hit her head going through the door way. Sera's hair was covering her face so he couldn't get a good look at her.

Link stares him down as he carries her in the dorm room, "Sure", and follows Cai in. As soon as she stepped in she realized they had already unpacked their entire room. "Did you guys get here early or something?"

"No, we left it like this after our freshmen year," Cai said as he went to the kitchen area, "want something to drink?"

"Water pleases…What year are you guys?"

"Sophomores," he threw her the bottle and she caught it as a reflex, "Not bad…what year are you two?"

"Freshmen," she heard an ice machine as Cai came back to the living, "where's Zek?"

"Getting ice for your friend's head," he eye balled her up and down, "you guys don't look like freshmen to be honest. You look like juniors at the least."

"Thanks, I think…"All of a sudden a crash could be heard from the back of the kitchen and Cai sighed.

Link put down her bottle and asked, "Need help cleaning up?"

"Thanks, he never makes a small mess," he said as they headed for the kitchen. After staring at tons of broken glass Link and Cai managed to kick Zek out into the living.

"Go watch Seraphim," Link had yelled at him. Zek huffed and walked over to the unconscious girl on his couch. He held the ice bag on her temple before it started swelling. Her long hair covered her face; so he switched hands and gently pulled her hair behind her ear with his right hand. _She has no acne; her lips are naturally plump and her nose is the perfect size for her face. She's not a sickly pale, but a health light complication._ _She's gorgeous_, he thought as he stared at her face.Zek tore his eyes from the her face when he heard Cai cursing him celibacy and an early death. He just chuckled and turned back the girl named Seraphim who was staring right at him.


	2. Slited Pupils

**A/N: hey there! Since I have all ten chapters up currently on my fictionpress account, I going to post them all right now!! Save me the headache later, from trying to remember what chapter goes where... Review please!!**

**Disclaimer: Same as first chapter, can't remember, go back and read again!**

* * *

Her pupils the're…the're slits

_Her pupils they're…they're slits!! _Zek screamed in his head as he jumped a good ten feet backwards from her.

Seraphim groaned and placed her hand on her head and sat up on the couch,

"What happen?" She looked around took in her surrounds and glared at the guy standing in front of her.

He was about or just above 6'0"; he didn't have veins popping out of his skin or anything, he worked out quite a bit though because she could see he had a six pack through his shirt. He had short chocolate brown hair that was spiked with black dyed tips; so it looked like he was electrocuted. His eyes were slightly light then the brown in his hair. He wasn't wearing any shoes, but he had on a pair of long black board shorts and a bright yellow wife beater.

She glared at him and yelled, "Who the hell are you and where is Link?!" He was just staring at her with his mouth open and that just pissed her off even more. She walked straight up to him and grabbed his shirt, "You better tell me were my friend is or you're going to regret it big time!"

Luckily for Zek, Cai walked in with Link at this exact moment. He was shocked that a thin girl as Seraphim could even lift a 200 lbs guy like Zek. Granted, Zek was only like two inches above the ground, but still he probably twice her weight if not more.

Link moved about a good five feet away from her friend. "Sera, what are you doing," Link yelled at her.

Sera looked over at her friend and saw the distress and worry on her face, "Link, what happened? Where are we? Why can't I remember anything?" She didn't let Zek down just yet.

Link ran to her and quickly recalled the last 20 minutes for her friend, and explained about Cai and Zek. Cai just sat on the couch laughing his ass off at his roommate.

Sera quickly put the man down, hung her head, and whispered hurriedly, "Thank you for helping me. It's just…that you scared me, and well when I couldn't remember so I thought something bad happened to Link. So I acted without thinking and I'm really sorry if I hurt you."

Zek started laughing, "Slow down will ya. Its okay I would have done the same thing in your position, and you can stand up straight you know."

Sera straighten up and smiled brightly, "Okay…I'm Seraphim, but you can call me Sera." She stuck her hand out to him.

Zek looked at her hand questionably, "umm there's no need to be so formal…I'm Zek by the way."

Link took this lovely moment to her advantage, "Well guys it looks like we're your new dorm-". The door to the room smashed open and two redheaded twin walked in.

"Hey are you the two chicks in room 665 and 666," one of them asked.

"Yeah," Sera replied, "what of it?"

"We just wanted to ask if you two wanted to share 666 and we'll share 665. Our other sister got that room too, and we want to be together," the other one stated.

"That would be perfect!!" Link screamed out, "We were hoping to share anyway!"

"Sweet", the twins said in unison; then turned toward the door said a quick, "Hey Cai", and left the room.

Cai just rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Those are my cousins…Mary, Mina, and the one who's not present today Missy. We call them the three M's."

"More like the three freaks if you ask me…" Zek mumbled.

Sera spun and faced Zek, "Why are they freaks?"

"They are black witches. Have you ever met a black witch they're…they're…"

"Evil," Sera whispered and lowered her head, "Not all witches are you know."

Link went opened the door and pulled Sera with her, "well we got to go unpack now so…uh…bye."

Right after she got the door closed behind them Cai flung it open. Zek was right behind him and Cai was panting like he had just run a marathon. "You want some help? Zek's good for heavy lifting and we kind of owe you, Sera, for knocking you out early. Okay Zek knocked you out but I'll help too," Cai said hopefully.

Sera could feel his aura and it was erratic. Luck for Link she didn't have this sight or she would've get sick!! It made her dizzy just by looking at it. _Why is he so frantic all of a sudden?_ She followed the strong energy lines from his aura leaving his body and found out that they're connected to her friend. _Oh my god! He likes Link!! _Sera just laughed and winked at Link, "Sure Cai, we would love some help with our stuff."

Link just looked at her friend in shock. _What the hell I thought we were just going to summon our stuff to the room. Now we have to actually unpack like normal people? Some things up with Sera…I'll ask her later. I guess it's a good thing we bewitched our spell books to look like textbooks though._ Link followed Sera and the guys all the way to her filled convertible were a good thirteen large boxes stuck out the trunk and backseat._ Oh this is going to be just great._


	3. Moons Rays and Silver

**A/N:Whooooa this one took some thinking and planning. I might change somethings around later, but for now it'll stay like this...please review. **

* * *

**An hour later…**

Zek pulled the last box threw the door and yelled to Link, "Where does this one go?"

Link was in the kitchen unpacking her knives and cooking utensils; she walked over to him and peered into the box, "Ah, this is another one of Sera's book boxes. It goes in her room with the other four." Zek heaved the box onto his shoulder and went to the specified room.

The girls had a suite style dorm. All the walls had to stay white because of campus rules. The living room was medium size with plasma on one wall and a huge sofa on the opposite. There was a large square coffee table between the two; Link had added four Japanese cushion seats so it acted like a dining table instead. The kitchen was rather large and had all the appliances. There was a counter you could sit at and eat while someone cooked in the kitchen. From the living room, there was a small hallway that leads to the bathroom, bedroom, and library. The bathroom was basic: Tub/shower, toilet and sink.

Link had taken the main bedroom. She had about two large boxes near the bed and dresser that she had to unpack, but other than that she was set. The room also had a balcony with glass doors. They let in tons of light from outside; Link loved her room for that quality alone.

Sera took the library. When you stood in the room bookshelves covered the walls and camouflaged the door. There were, to Sera's delight, no windows. Hell there was hardly any light in the room at all. There was a little night stand with a small lamp, but that was it. Six large boxes lay open while Sera, Cai and Zek placed the books from the boxes on the shelves.

"Could you buy any more books, Sera?" Cai whined.

"I like to read it…helps me relieve stress, you know."

"Oh please. I bet you haven't even read all of these," Cai said throwing his arms out wide, "You'd have to be a loser or completely anti-social to even have the time to read them all!"

"Just because you're a moron and to stupid to read doesn't mean you have to make fun of me," Sera yelled back.

Zek just whacked Cai in the back of the head with before he could yell back. Zek noticed the title of the book Moon Rays and Silver by Lunar Angel. He checked the other books that they had already unpacked onto the shelves. She had all of his favorite author's books! She even had the newest one which wasn't suppose to come out for another week. _I have to ask her how she got this and if I can borrow it, but first I have to get rid of Cai, _a crash and cussing came from the kitchen at this point, _perfect!! _"Cai, why don't you help Link? I think she broke something," Zek asked. The man just nodded quickly and ran out the room like someone had set his pants on fire.

Zek shut the door and Sera jumped at the noise, "What are you doing Zek?"

"Tell me the truth Sera, and don't try to lie your way out of it either," Zek said glaring at her.

She was scared shitless. _What the hell is going on!! If this guy thinks he can take on me then he's in for a nasty surprise. _Sera started building up her energy and mentally readied every defensive spell, curse, and hex she knew, "what do you want to know?" She kept her voice light so he wouldn't notice the energy build up.

"How in the world did you get Lunar Angel's newest book!!" Zek asked with a stern look.

Sera was so shocked that she fell to the floor laughing after a minute, "that's what you wanted to know!! You scared the shit out of me you know that!! You sounded like you were going to trying and beat the living hell out of me," she growled at him as he helped her up.

"Sorry, this book doesn't come out for another week and she's my favorite author so I just wanted to know where you got it."

Sera felt bad as she watched Zek hang his head in shame and looked at the book on the floor. She picked it up and handed it to him, "You can have it. It's brand new I haven't even cracked it open yet."

"Are you sure?" he asked holding on to the book, "If you tell me where you got it I could just buy it instead."

"Nope, plus the editor moved the release date back two months. So you'd have to wait a long time."

"How did you know they pushed the date back?"

"Because my editor and I had a big fight she wanted to move it back six months to build anticipation and get more money. I wanted out two weeks ago because my fans had waited long enough."

Zek just stared in shock as Sera leaned against one of the shelves, "You…mean…you're…"

"Yes. My alias is Lunar Angel; I didn't want to get hounded by fans all the time. _Not that a quick banishing spell wouldn't do the trick either._ "Am I what you expected or a major let down?"

Zek just smiled at her, "You're even better that I imagined."

Sera blushed heavily, "Yeah right...anyways this has to be our secret. No one knows about it not even Link."

"I promise but why doesn't she know? Your books are awesome; she should read one."

Sera sighed and ran a hand threw her hair, "She can read the gory things I write. She read a history book once and cried for weeks. If she knew I was an author…"

"Why can't she stand horror?"

Sera turned her back to him, "All I can say is that she had a bad childhood."

Zek understood and changed the subject, "How long have you been writing?"

"Since I was seven. I wrote mostly poem back then until I was ten that's when I first got published. I had a whole ten books out when I was thirteen."

"Whoa…and you're what twenty now. Are you going to keep writing after college?"

"Yeah, but I'm eighteen not twenty."

"But your bio says your twenty?"

"My editor lied. She said more people would read and that's all I wanted people to read my books. I don't care for the money."

"Do you still have the same editor?"

"No I'm between right now, but do you remember the murder in Two Bloody Kisses."

"yeah I actual threw up after reading that"

"That was her murder scene. I had pictures of it in my mind and I had to write it or it wouldn't leave," she whispered shivering at the memory. Zek put a hand no her shoulder for comfort. Sera smiled brightly and laughed, "Well, now that you know one of my secrets. You can help me by being my beta-reader!"

"I'd love to, but do I get to know your other secrets?"

"Maybe," She said after handing him a filled two inch binder.

* * *

Cai came back into the room with a disappointed look on his face, "Zek, I thought that you would have made a move on her while I was out of the room with Link."

"Pervert," the two yelled in unison. Cai just fell on the floor laughing. Sera and Zek looked at each and nodded. The next thing Cai knew he was hanging from the ceiling in the living in a duct tape cocoon.

Link just ignored the stupidity of it all and invited the guys to diner, "Since you guys worked so hard to help us get our stuff in why don't you two stay for diner! I'll make you anything you want."

Zek whispered to Sera, "Can she cook?"

Sera nodded and mouthed 'hell yeah'.

Zek laughed and told Link he and Cai would go change and come back at seven tonight. The girls agreed and Zek left dragging Cai in his silver cocoon down the hall.

As soon as the guys left, Link had put a spell in the kicten to start preparing the food, and Sera finished unpacking. Books, utensils, towels, and labtops flew to their correct places as Sera thought _Those guys were funny but unpacked so slowly. Not having magic must suck big time._


	4. Dinner

**A/N: You like?? You review please...Flames welcome! -.- I haven't put this in awhile so:**

**Disclaimer: I own eveything, whoot go me.

* * *

**

**Seven pm**

Sera sat on one of the cushions reading an Anne Rice book waiting for the guys to show up while Link cleaned up the kitchen. For some odd reason, Link had let her stirring spell go crazy and now there was green pesto sauce everywhere. Link had no idea why her concentration was so bad that she could keep hold of a spell, but Sera knew why. _She was thinking of Cai again. She really needs to either go out with him or something because our charms and hexes class starts tomorrow. If she doesn't concentrate she'll be really far behind._

There was a knock at the door and Link ran to open the door, "Hey guys you're just in time I was about to serve." Sera just stood and looked the boys over: Cai had put on a shirt. _Thank God maybe Link can control herself now! _His shirt was lime green with a bright white dragon on the back, he was wearing a pair of white shorts, and flip flops. Zek had left his black board shorts on but he had a black t-shirt had the sleeves ripped off and had a moon on his back. He had taken his white sneakers off at the door. "Have a sit guys." Sera sat down facing the door, Cai sat to her left and Zek to her right; they had a hard time folding their legs to sit properly on the Japanese cushions. Cai was first to complained, "What kind of seats from hell are these?"

Zek grabbed a pillow off the couch and beat Cai with it while telling him, "You are a complete and utter moron!!"

Link just stared at them after she had set their plates in front of them, "I hope I made enough. I didn't know how much you guys eat, but Sera eats like she never sees food. How she stays so skinny is a mystery. She ate like four hamburgers at once on the drive up-"

"Could we please change the subject, I rather not talk about my eating habits!" Cai had found a pillow to defend himself; so he and Zek were locked in a war while the girls argued back and forth.

"Oh come on its funny, Sera."

"No it's not."

"Well, it is to me."

"Oh so you'll find it funny when I tell Cai how loud you snore!"

"I do not snore!"

"That's what you think! You sound like a beaver making a dam!" The boys had stop beating each other and were watching the girls yell at each other from across the table.

"A beaver…you dare call me that after all the crap I put up from you. Like when your boyfriend cheated on you."

"Link, I'm warning you…"

"Kevin cheated on you because you were to cold and distant."

"Shut the hell up Link!"

"He told you the truth that no one would ever love you because you were to big a bitch!"

"I maybe a bitch, but at least I'm not a slut! Always walking around in skin-tight outfits, and showing for what little boobs you do have."

"Well at least I don't look like a freak with creepy cat eyes and blue hair!"

"You know damn well I can't help how I look and I was born looking this way!" All of a sudden the radio in the corner blasted out music.

**Yo listen up  
Here's the story about a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees is just blue like him**

The girls looked in horror; they had forgotten that most of the things they had brought with them were enchanted in some way or another.**  
****  
Inside and outside  
Blue his house with the blue little window and a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and his-self  
And everybody around cuz he ain't got nobody to listen.**

**I'm blue da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da ba di da d ba dee da ba di da ba dee  
Da ba di da ba dee da**** ba di da  
**

Zek and Cai screamed with laughter and pointed at Sera's hair. Sera ran over while the guys weren't looking and plugged in the radio. As she walked back, Zek grabbed her hand and started dancing with her; while Cai danced with Link.

Zek whispered in Sera's ear, "This song is so you."

"I guess it is huh?"

**  
I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the color I bought that I wear  
Blue are the trees and now the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like my corvette its standing outside  
Blue are the words are say and what I think  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me.**

"Yup, it also happens to be one of my favorites…" he said as he spun her.

"I'm glad that power surge cause the radio to turn on then," she said to explain the random music.

I'm blue da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da ba di da d ba dee da ba di da ba dee  
Da ba di da ba dee da ba di da

**  
Inside and outside  
Blue his house with the blue little window and a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and his-self  
And everybody around cuz he ain't got nobody to listen. **

I'm blue da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da  
Ba di da ba dee da ba di da

The radio kept playing and the group sat down to dinner. "So if your guys are such good friends why were you fighting?" Cai asked Link.

"Well we've been confined to a small car for a week while driving up here…I guess it just all came out at once."

The guys nodded accepting the answer, but Sera knew Link was lying. _I wonder how they would handle the truth. Well boys you see Link and I are witches. Since she's a white witch and she's a black witch our powers are constantly fighting each other, but it's the worst during twilight hours. That's why we near killed each other. Oh and I forgot to mention that the radio is bewitched to calm us down by scaring the shit out of us. _Sera had to hold back her laughter. _Oh ya that would be a perfectly normal conversation. _

"Well what do you think?" Zek asked her.

"Umm…sorry I wasn't paying attention what did you say?"

"Do you want to go jogging with me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to, but I got class at seven in the morning. I don't think I even be able to move after that class."

Cai asked her with noodles in his mouth, "What class do you have?"

Sera grinned evilly, "I have an Archery class on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. But on Tuesdays and Thursdays I have Thai Kwan Do." Link was giggling with food in her mouth and Zek was eating like he hadn't seen food in years.

Cai just stared at her wide eyed and asked in complete seriousness, "You're a violent person aren't you?"

"Well I don't think so, but if you ask my friends that is the first thing they'll tell you. The truth is I don't take shit from anybody, including my family," Sera crossed her arms over her chest, "Is that a problem?"

"No, actually it's a good thing because Zek is kind of a masochist."

At this Zek tried to speak, but ended up choking on his food and passing against the couch. Which caused Cai to crack up until Zek started turning blue, Link was frozen in shock with the fork half way to her mouth, Sera had jumped and ran to Zek he had pushed her away; as soon as he passed out she laid him flat on the floor. _Shit how do I get the spaghetti out! He's too damn heavy to do the Heimlich; he would fall on me. I have to use a gravity spell then. _She looked over her shoulder to make sure Cai wasn't paying attention before she placed her hand over Zek's mouth and thought the spell: _Su._ Normally she would have done an audible spell, but with humans in the room she couldn't risk it. There was a faint blue light and the food lifted out of his throat into Sera's hand. She threw it on an empty plate and waited for him to inhale.

Cai was kneeling by her now, "Is he breathing?"

Sera shook her head, "Go get me a black doctor's bag in my room." Cai nodded and ran to her room. Sera didn't even own such a bag, but that would keep him busy long enough hopefully. "Link he needs a jump start to breathing." She moved out of the way to give the real healer some room.

Link looked startled by her name and ran over to Zek. Link touched her forehead to his had hissed, "_Guarire._" A faint reddish fog came out of her mouth and snaked into Zek's before his eyes flew open with a gasp. Link sat back on her butt and sighed, "You are so luck Sera get to you first Zek or you'd be dead right now."

Zek nodded to Link had smiled slightly. Link just petted his arm and went get Cai. Zek turned his head to Sera and grin before mouthing 'Thank You'.

"No prob," she helped him on to the couch, "but next time. Chew your food."

Zek just nodded to Sera and laughed hoarsely.


	5. Arrival

**A/N: I started getting emails from people when I started this story saying that some people were offended by this chapter. Here's what I have say to...HAHAHAHA It's my story, if I need to put something in to explain or discribe a person, I'm going to. I won't skirt are things to save someone's feelings when I don't even know them...enough of my ranting, on with the story!

* * *

**

**Morning of the next day…**

_buzz…buzz…BUZZ…BU-_

Cai blinked at the alarm clock on his nightstand it read seven o'clock, "I hate school." He got up and started walking to the bathroom, but stopped by his roommate's room, "I bet he's been up since five," he shook his head and grumbled, "What a hellish hour to be up. You couldn't pay me to get up that early! Well as least I get the bathroom all to myself."

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later…**

Cai had just gotten out of the shower when he heard a loud pounding on the front door. He hadn't even dried himself yet of Christ's sake, "Damn it I'm coming!!" He tried a towel around his waist before he got to the door and thank god he did because it happened to be his possessive ex-girlfriend, Rebecca.

Rebecca was known as the campus slut: she had long dyed blonde hair, skinny near the point of illness, and always wore a bikini top no matter the weather. Not only was she a slut, but she was dumb as hell; her rich dad paid the school a large amount to accept her. "Did you get a squeaky clean baby?"

"I not your baby anymore Rebecca; how the hell do you find me and what do you want?" Cai asked tiredly.

"I'm the new mail room manger for these dorms."

"Great…just great…"

"So you do want to hangout tonight? I know this new club we can …"

Cai stopped listening to Rebecca and let his mind wonder. _Why do I also date the crazy girls? It always comes to bite me in the ass later. Maybe Zek is right maybe I should actually try and go after a girl that's normal instead of slutty. But then I might actually have to pay attention to the girl. On second thought maybe I should just get rid of this crazy bitch._ "Rebecca if the only reason you came here was to ask me out again then you are wasting your time."

"Oh no, I have another reason," she picked up a huge cardboard box off the floor and handed it to him; "This arrived for you, but was too big to fit in your box. So I brought it to you. So now that that is settled we can meet-"

Cai grabbed the box and shut the door before she finished, "Who the hell sent this thing?" He placed the box on the floor and opened the lid. Inside were two baby kittens. "What the hell!!" One kitten was completely black and the other one was white with a few black stripes. Both kittens were asleep and snuggled next to each other. "Kyle probably sent them. This has to be one of his sick jokes about Zek and I being gay." Cai saw at the bottom for the box a letter, so he pulled it without waking the kittens and tore it open.

_**Dear Seraphim and Lydia,**_

_**I know that your birthdays were three months ago, but I had to wait for the **_

_**litter to be delivered. Lydia the kitten that looks like a white Siberian Tiger is yours and his name is Hikaru. Seraphim the one that looks like a black panther is yours and his name is Leander. I call them Hika and Lean for short though. They are your new familiars; I had them bought special for you two. So I hope you like them. You guys take good care of each other and I'll see you at the next council meeting on Tuesday. **_

_**Love and adoration,**_

_**Aunt Maeve**_

Cai fold the letter and went to get dress in his room before he went over to the girls' dorm room. _These cats must belong to Sera and Link. At least I hope so, I only know of one Seraphim on campus. I don't know Link's real name though, but I hope it is Lydia._

As soon as Cai disappeared into the room, Zek opened the door. He never actually walked into the dorm though. He just yelled to his roommate, "Cai why the hell is there a box of kittens in the middle of the living room!!" Cai never answered but the kitten started meowing and trying to see above the box. Zek bent down and picked up the white kitten carefully, "Hey they little guy. Where did you and your friend come from, huh?" The kitty just stuck his tongue out cutely and licked his hand, but the black sat down in the box and stared at Zek coldly. Zek placed the white kitten down outside the box and went to pick up the other one.

"Do you want me to take you out too?"

Zek reached for it but it hissed and swiped at his arm.

"Fine stay in there then," Zek yelled running after the white cat that had gotten into the bathroom.

The black cat just huffed and just leapt out of the box before he made his way onto the kitchen counter for a nap.

Zek ran back in the room with the kitten in his arms, placed him in the box and stood up, "You're fast little one, but were did your friend go?"

The cat swung his tail and jumped out the box on to Zek's shoulder and licked his ear.

"GAHHHHHH," Zek screamed before falling to the ground.

Cai came out of his room picked up the letter from the box, and went to the door, "Keep an eye on them, I'll go get their real owners."

"Easier said then done, dude."

"What a big guy like you can't handle two kittens?"

"That black one doesn't like me and the white one in extremely energetic."

"Excuses…excuses. The black one is asleep so just hold onto the white one," Cai stated before leaving Zek on the floor with a wiggling kitty.

* * *

Sera had just placed her quiver of arrows on the floor when she heard a knock at the front door. She opened the door and didn't even bother taking off her bow which was still slung over her shoulder, "What is it Cai?"

"Do you or Link have an Aunt Maeve?"

Sera just looked at him skeptically, "Why do you want to know?"

Cai just grinned and handed her the letter and waited for her to read it.

"Where are they?"

"My place; Zek is looking after-"Sera had walked straight past him and into his dorm, "Please just barge into my home. I DON'T MIND!!" he screamed as he followed her.

Sera was just staring at a Zek; who happened to be jumping up and down trying to grab a white kitten that was sitting on top of a bookshelf, "Having a little trouble there are we?"

Zek whipped around and blushed in embarrassment, "I…I'm sorry I don't know how he got up there."

Sera giggled lightly, "Don't sweat it. Where's the other cat?"

"On the counter, but he doesn't move. It's the white one that's a problem."

"He's not a problem; he just needs to be trained." Sera whistled and the black cat jumped to the floor as did the white cat. Sera whistled very high twice and both kittens jumped in the box, "See, you just have to know the commands."

"How did you do that?" Zek asked as Cai sat on the couch.

"Our friend Miranda or as you know her 'Aunt Maeve' works with cats. Link and I hung out with her everyday. Naturally we picked up a few tricks," she giggled at the memories.

Cai walked to the refrigerator and searched for a Coke, "Speaking of Link, where is she?" Cai asked with his head in the metal box.

"Here," Link yelled from the counter right behind him; while the other two were holding on to each for support while laughing. Cai jumped and knocked down the shelves causing food and drinks to spill from the door, "I think your frig just vomited!" Link commented as she went to the kittens.

Sera picked up the kitten in the box and headed out the door, "Thanks for watching them for us. We will see at the commons night at eight!"

The guys just stared as the girls ran out the room leaving the door swinging.

* * *

**A/N: Review, please tis all I request from thee.**


	6. Goop Panties

**

* * *

**

A/N: POkay so a couple people asked me what the spells or words mean, etc. Well if you guys want to know so badly I'll make up a dictionary at the end of the story and translate everything into english, I have already started maiking it too. I love the imagery in this chapter. I would also like to inform everyone that there will be holidays celebrated in the story, but they will not be posted anywhere near the actual holiday date. Halloween or X-mas might be posted during September or April...sry but my life is crazy and I try and write as much as possible to keep my readers from eating me alive. Just kidding. Again all I ask is that if you read, please review. Leave it anonymous if you must, but just leave a comment...flames are still welcome too... Well that was a long rant...here's the story

* * *

The girls ran and locked their door and placed the box in the middle of the living room

The girls ran, locked their door, and placed the box in the middle of the living room. Link ran to the library and pulled out two huge books. One was bright green with white ivy laced down the side and the other was black with blue swirls on the cover. Normally these books looked like college textbooks but when the girls held them, they turned back into spell books.

Link handed Sera her book, "I didn't remember which book had the summoning spell; so I bought them both."

"Mine does, but if things go wrong you'll need a strong healing spell so keep yours out just in case." Sera quickly flipped through the pages, "Here we are the summoning spell."

Sera gathered six colored candles: red green, blue, silver, white, and black and placed them in a circle. Then she ran a purple rope from each candle, held the two ends in each hand, and stood in the circle, "What's the order?"

"First fire, then water, earth, air, light, and finally darkness."

"You light them in order as soon as I start and then stand back." Seraphim closed her eyes and yelled out, "_Fuoco, Acqua, Terra, Aria, Luce, Oscurità!_" Link was right behind her lighting the candles. After all the candles were lit, a ball of colored light hovered over each candle and the purple rope had fused its ends together and was spinning in a circle. Seraphim let the rope hang in the air, placed the elemental enegery spheres on the rope, then raised her arms in the air and yelled, "_Convoco_, Lenneth!" The rope spun in a ring and a huge dome of multi-colored energy engulfed Seraphim. The colors of the dome spun and spun faster with a high pitched whine.

Link back up as yellow smoke oozed out of the dome, "Sera!! Did it work??"

The dome tore apart and two forms flew out the top, they where covered in a purple and yellow swirled goop; one of the forms stood up and screeched at Link "GOD, I NEED A SHOWER. EVEN MY UNDERWEAR ARE SQUISHY WITH THIS SHIT!!"

"Lenneth is that you?" Link asked cautiously.

The woman turned and glared at Link with red eyes, "Of course it's me you moron! Now get this crap off of me!"

Link put her hand on Seraphim's arm (because she was still out of it) and held Lenneth's hand, "_Pulire, Pulire, Pulire, Pulire_" but as many times as Link tried only half of the junk came off.

* * *

Sera had woken up, showered, and changed into a long black t-shirt, while Link tries to clean off Lenneth, "it won't work, its energy glue you have to use an element to get it off, _Acqua_." Sera said as she shot water at her.

Lenneth dried off and changed her clothes in the blink of an eye, "Now what was so important that you two had to summon me here instead calling?"

Sera chuckled _Lenneth was as rude as ever_. The woman had ruby colored eyes and a body that most would die for, her hair was almost as long as Sera's but silver with streaks of red in it. In truth Lenneth, looked like a teenage more than the thirty year old step-mother she really was. But her step-son, whom she kept trying to up Seraphim with, didn't know that she was a black witch and the secretary for the female black witch council woman. "I summoned you for three reasons: one –we needed to perform the most complicated spell we knew for our charms class, two- we received a letter from Miranda about a meeting tonight and no one has notified us, and three- Miranda sent us our familiars; so we would like you to bind us."

Lenneth just nodded along and pulled out a black scroll. It was the council's messenger scroll and only they could see the white letters on the black paper, "I don't see anything…wait a minute," the scroll pulsed once with a bright red glow, "It just came in."

_**Urgent meeting of the council mandatory to all witches on the sixth of September four hours after the bewitching!**_

"Why can't they just write this normally, I hate it that Freya writes in Old English. It drives me insane," Lenneth whined and turned to the girls, "well let bind you four together before the meeting." Sera and Link knelt with their cats in their arms. Lenneth placed one hand on Sera's head and a finger in between Lean's ears as she whispered the spell of binding, "_Fare le loro menti diventano un. Fare loro le loro anime incorporano. Lasciare la loro magia combina in una forza e scorrere con la facilità. Legare questi due insieme per tutta l'eternità." _Colorful rainbows of light connected the two as she spoke and then turned black before fading into their skin. Lenneth repeated the process for Link and Hika, but their ribbons turned white before fading. The process was repeated for about an hour.

"So I guess that's everything then?" Lenneth asked raising a slender silver eyebrow.

"Yep and for your services we'd like to reward you," Sera smirked back.

"How?"

"With food of course!" Link piped up.

"Sweet, Hika and I are starved what are we having?" Lean asked from Sera's lap.

All three of the women screamed in horror at the talking feline.

"What's wrong, "whispered cute little Hika, "are you scared of Lean? Don't be. He acts mean but he's really ni-."

Lean swiped Hika with a paw in the back of the head, "Shut it bro," he turned to the girls and sighed, "So who's cooking?"

Sera recovered first, "You can talk? I've never heard of a familiar speaking before!"

"That's because no other witches since the medieval times has had the power over the elements of light and darkness. Your powers give us the power to speak and more than normal familiars."

Link stared at Hika in her arms, "What else can you do?"

Lean sighed and ran into Link's room and bought back yellow board shorts. Just as Link was about to say something Hika disappeared and a skinny naked guy was standing in front of Link. The boy had green eyes like Link, and long white hair that had about two inches of black roots. He was pale and his finger nails were white and pointed like claws. The boy quickly dressed into the shorts and jumped on the couch giggling.

"What the hell!!" screamed Lenneth deciding to end the awkward silence.

A guy with black hair shaggy that came to a point at the nape of his neck and golden yellow eyes walked out of Sera's wearing her favorite black skater shorts. He was much bigger and tanner than the other boy: leanly muscled; his nails were black claws. He had that annoyed and disgusted look "We can also turn into humans." He stated simply while the other boy looked around like a child in a candy store.

"What you mean to tell us that you're Hikaru and Leander!!" Sera hissed harshly.

"I don't mean anything... that's the truth and nothing's gonna change that…" the dark haired one mumbled.

"Can we eat now, I'm hungry and Miranda said Link cooks good," the little pale one whined.

Link hugged him and ruffed his hair lightly, "Awww you're so cute, I'll make you something right now…how about some sushi?"

"I love sushi…wait that is the rolled up fish things right?"

"Yes, you moron that's what sushi is…seriously are you sure you're not from another litter? Because there is no way we're brothers if you're this stupid."

"Just by your attitude alone I can tell your Leander," Sera sighed after punching him in the arm, "Be nice to your brother."

"Yes ma'am," Lean huffed as the other two ran into the kitchen area.

"Don't call me ma'am either, just Seraphim or Sera," she yelled as he walked away.

Lenneth sighed heavily, "I will see you two tonight then."

Seraphim nodded, "I wonder what the meeting was called for?"

"Beats me…bye," Lenneth turned on the spot and disappeared in a hiss of red smoke. _I have a bad feeling things are about to get a lot more complicated and soon_, she thought went to stop Lean from beating on Hika.

* * *

**A/N: After posting this and reading it I really don't like it it seems rushed. I may rewrite this, but for now it's going to stay like this, sorry. -.-**


	7. Trouble Begins

**A/N: sighs I kind of feel like this chapter could be cut and seems like a cop-out, but then again maybe I'm wrong...oh well either way review, flames too!!**

**Disclaimer: Mine, mine, all mine dances around to techno music singing**

* * *

It was ten minutes to four in the morning; Sera and Link were standing against the counter waiting for the portal to the council's meeting place

It was ten minutes to four in the morning; Sera and Link were standing against the counter waiting for the portal to the council's meeting place. The girls were slightly miffed that the meeting was formal, which meant since the girls had the two female positions of the four council seats they had to dress in the traditional robes. You really couldn't call them robes actually.

Link's was more like a mini white dress with forest painting in watercolors on her back. There was a small green tree sewn on the front over her heart. The sleeves ended just passed her shoulders and the bottom hem line had pointed pieces of fabric at different lengths. The white witch of the council was held in an image of purity; her clothes were supposed to portray that as well.

Sera's robe was an actual form fitting robe. The material was jet-black and moved like water, the sleeves were belled out past her hands, and the bottom trailed a couple inches behind her and pooled around her feet. The only things that bothered Seraphim about the robes were that the collar stood up straight up to her ears and the neckline was a v-neck; all the way down to her stomach, exposing most of her breasts. The black witch of the council was supposed to embody evil, wickedness, lust, and all that was corrupt in the world. To Sera this dress/robe just made her look like a slut, but it was traditional for formal council meetings.

Sera sighed in frustration, "The portals should have appeared by now"

"Maybe they haven't cast the summoning yet."

"Well it won't be our fault if we're lat-"she cut off by the appearance of a giant rose growing out of the ground, and a tear drop-shaped area of water hovering, sighing "Let's go."

Link stepped into the rose once it was open, as Sera was absorbed into the tear drop. The girls looked at each other and winked. The rose closed around Link and the water spun around Sera before disappearing with the girls.

* * *

**Somewhere in the woods...**

Lenneth stood with her sister trying to keep the heads of the lines calm, "Ladies and Gentlemen if you would please be patience and wait for the council. They will be here shortly."

A black witch yelled from his place in the back, "No we won't be patience…this is an emergency!"

Freya chimed in, "We are well informed for the situation, and it has brought to the council's attention."

A small old white witch in the front sighed, "Shut the hell up, you moron! When they get here, they get here and none of your groaning is going to help."

"You wanna come back here and say that to my face you old hag!"

The old woman turned and green stream hissed from her eyes, "Ignorant fool, if you wish to fight then let's."

"With pleasure…" the man in back flung his cloak aside and ran straight for the woman.

Freya and Lenneth held the two at bay while the other two messengers: Nunzio and Xenophon tried to control the rest of the crowd. Just then the ground shook and a giant marble table rose out between the trees, the witches stared in horror at the sky and ground, "Oh shit, this is not good." Lenneth hissed.

Link's huge rose sprouted from the ground, a cloud descended from the sky carrying a man, flames scorched the ground around another man, and a tornado of water twisted menacingly towards the witches as Sera stepped out of the water yelling at the crowd, "Who the hell tried to cast a spell on this ground during a formal meeting!"

The man and old women bowed their heads in respect, "Forgive us, Lady Maelstrom."

"Take you seats now," Sera hissed menacingly. Everyone quickly followed her orders as she and the other three council members took their seats at the marble table. "Lenneth bring the council up to speed."

Lenneth pulled out a long white scroll, "The council has been summoned for the following reason: In the past three days four children have been kidnapped; A ten year old girl from the Oak clan, eleven year old twin girls from the Talon clan, and a fourteen year old boy from the Fang clan." People whispered at the mention of the Fang clan.

_If a fourteen year old from the Fang Clan is missing, this is serious. They're the elite of the black witches. Not only that but they took an Oak clan girl too, so they are targeting all witches not just black witches. Only one thing could take that many children from under our noses…wolves,_ Sera just hung her head and sighed.

The man who had appeared out of the flames huffed, "What level were these children?"

Lenneth shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, Lord Demitri."

Freya jumped to her sister's aid, "They were all above a level four sir and the Fang boy was a level six. He was the most recently taken, just four hours prior to the meeting."

Link whispered to Sera, "Those are high levels for children; someone is trying to drain youthful energy." Sera just nodded glumly and looked to the man on her right.

Demitri rubbed the bridge of his nose, " All those who have lost a child may stay the rest of you are dismissed, and one of the council members will come to your house and every other registered witch family placing safety curses and protection wards on your homes."

Three people remained: two women and the man who had started the fight earlier.

The council man with the long white hair spoke so quite that he was barely heard, "I regret that this unfortunate event has happened, but we have already come to the conclusion that a wolf or maybe wolves have taken your children. I believe it maybe a rogue or small group not the actually whole clan involved."

"I have to agree with Lord Skyler's ideas, this was not a planned attack against us otherwise the strongest children or grown witches would have been taken," Link mentioned.

Demitri stood and paced behind the table, "The fact that they got the children is what bothers me the most. To think even rogue wolves were this organized: to not leave a trace, a scent, or be seen? Something is not adding up here."

The women of the children stood there sobbing helplessly while the other father held them close, silent tears running down his cheeks. Link couldn't take it anymore, she walked over to the trio and placed her hands gently over them as light yellow dust fell on them, "Have hope and faith, we will get your children back."

One of the women turned to her, "How do you know, how do you that your children aren't dead somewhere by now?"

Link's face turned grim and menacing, "I don't know for but we will find them and punish who every dared to touch them."

The women stared in gratitude and the man nodded in agreement to Link's words; Sera came to this little group and knelt by the grieving parents, "We have agreed to seek the help of the other immortal clans, since wolves can't think this well in advance someone has to be helping them. We are going to see the snakes, rats, birds, and the rest of the wolf clans. Is this okay with you?"

The women nodded, but the man spoke up, "Why the wolves if we know that they're behind this, wouldn't be better to leave them out of this all together?"

Skyler intervened here, "We are not one hundred percent positive that it was them and if we don't tell them and they see or hear of us cooperating with the other clans they will think we are planning to over throw them. Plus if it is a rogue group they can fish them out better than us."

The man nodded, "Okay then do as you see fit, but just get our kids back."

Demitri patted the man's shoulder, "we will," he turned to the other council members, "I'll take the snakes."

Skyler sighed, "I guess I'll take the birds since I control the air. That means that the girls will split the rats and wolves, right?"

Sera and Link looked at each for a minute over the sobbing women, before Sera turned to look at Skyler, "Link will go to the rats and I will deal with the wolves."

Demitri hung his head, "I was afraid you'd say that. Why do you always take the risky assignments?"

Sera dismissed the parents and called back tornado of water, "Because you two chickened out, and Link is not stronger enough. But I just might be…" she said with a wink before the water engulfed her and spiraled southward into the sky.


	8. Wolves and Spears

**A/N: Okay and as usually i only only want one thing from you, the readers, in return, and that is...drum roll...REVIEWS!! It is all i ask for, it keeps me writing. Oh by the way I have been asked if I would have a lemon in this story. ((If you have to ask what a lemon is you're to young to know)) But I want to leave it up to the readers, so if you do or don't want a lemon just stick it in a review and I'll tally them up. Well on with the story...**

* * *

Sera landed on the ground roughly, "Damn I hate that tornado…"she mumbled under her breath

Sera landed on the ground roughly, "Damn I hate that tornado…"she mumbled under her breath. The wolves' lands had a charm surrounding them so no witch could come within five miles by magic, and their land just happen to be located in the densest part of the forest. Sera looked up at the moon and started dragging her butt toward the werewolf camp.

* * *

Demitri was in the snake-shifter's nest, he really got along while with them, even though everyone else saw them as hostile. In Demitri's opinion they were just easily upset or angered just like him and Sera. At the thought of Sera, he hung his head _she just has to go and take the wolves. Skyler or I should have gone instead, but no one relates to the snakes like me…and Skyler fits in with the birds better too…but if she gets hurt, or worse, NO don't think like that Demitri, she'll be fine, just fine._ He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't even hear the leader, the Dante, of the snakes enter the room, "Good to see you," he bowed and whispered to him, "I'm not here for a pleasure visit I'm afraid, some children are missing from our lands and we need you and your people's help."

The Dante nodded and showed Demitri the way to his private room, but right before Demitri entered he looked up at the moon and said a prayer to keep his beloved Seraphim safe.

* * *

Link was in the sewer and hating every minute of it, _Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, why can't these people live in a place where it doesn't smell like crap!_ She had already spoke with the head of the brood and was about to leave when they invited her to dinner, naturally being a council witch she had to accept. Their food was pretty good and she got a couple new recipe ideas, but she couldn't wait to leave. _I am so boiling my skin with a hot shower when I get home…_

Seraphim was exhausted, dirty, and pissed. She had covered about three miles already, but she had tripped over an exposed tree root and fell down into a large valley, and to make matters worse, her dress/robe was ripped down both sides with her ankles to her waist. Now she really looked like a slut, she had tried using her magic to change close, but the wolves' charm wouldn't let her; so now she was stuck in these clothes or lack there of.

She looked up at the moon and figured she had an hour or two before dawn and about three hours before her first class. That really didn't bother her that much though; if she wasn't back in time Link would cover for her.

Sera kept walking until she heard a twig snap close by, she could she better in the dark than any human or witch, but wolves' eyesight was even better than hers. Some leaves rustled in the canopy above her as she did a 360 sweep of the area. Something, no someone was following her, question was who?

Sera took a chance and called out into the night, "I know you're there", she readied her hands like she was starting a spell, "Come out now and no one gets hurt."

A dark smooth chuckle came from behind her, "Oh you're sooo wrong little witch. You can stop acting already we know you can't do magic here."

_Did he just say we? Shit this is not good, I can take on one maybe two with without my powers, but how many are out there, and he knows I'm a witch. Everyone knows witches exist but no one knows about the other races, so I can't just ask, Are you guys wolves?_ "What are you and your friends doing out here anyways, huh?"

Another voice answered from somewhere closer than the first voice, it wasn't as dark but still just as smooth, "Wouldn't you like to know, what are you doing out here little witch, and all alone? There are things in these woods, little witch, that you wouldn't want to meet especially by yourself."

Sera was annoyed now, "Stop calling me little witch!"

The one with the dark voice spoke again, "Aww, you don't like your pet name?" A human shaped figure appeared from behind a tree and shrugged, "Then what do we call you?"

Sera turned to face the man, "It's not any of your business what my name is," she sneered.

Another voice came from the woods; it was higher than the other two but still male, "But than we are at an impasse my dear."

"No, we're not. You leave and I go on my way."

The third guy stepped out from behind another tree farther away from the first one and they spoke in unison, "We can't do that little witch."

"God you two are so annoying…" she turned to face them_ wait two, where's the third one?_ Sera scanned the woods in around her but it was useless it was pitch black out here. "So boys where's that idiot partners of yours, he hasn't spoken in awhile." She heard some leaves rustle and looked up to see a human shape falling from the trees.

The one with the deep voice laughed, "Oh, you found him!"

Sera leapt out the way as the second one landed gracefully on the ground. She turned in circles watching them. They had her smack dab in the middle of a triangle, and any way she ran they would catch her, she was screwed.

All three spoke at once, "You're ours now little witch."

"Well boys, you cornered me pretty well I'll admit, but remember a cornered animal bites back." Sera ran for the opening between two of them with the third behind her. They ran toward her but she back flipped right before they grabbed her. They smashed into each other with a sickening crack. _They broke something, question is what?_ Sera landed softly on the ground just as the third man grabbed her wrist. Sera placed her arms on his shoulders, pushed upward lifting herself in the air. Her hair fell in front of his face while she was doing a handstand on his shoulders.

"Damn it all to hell, get down here," he tried to pull her down but he couldn't get a good grip on her.

Sera saw a huge tree limb above her and wrapped her legs around it; she released her hold on his shoulders and swung upright into the tree branches disappearing from their view.

The other two had gotten up and walked over toward the tree and their partner and spoke in whispers. Sera watched them from between the leaves,_ I really hope they give up and leave but knowing my luck…_ and true enough the three of them climbed into the tree from different spots. _Well time to have some fun_, Sera had spent many hours as a child climbing and swinging in the tree at school. All she had to do was keep out of reach and make them fall_ and they'll leave.

* * *

_

**Nine o'clock back at Campus**

Link was making breakfast for herself since Sera hadn't showed up this morning. She called all her professors and told them she had a family emergency. They ate it up, but she still hadn't heard from Sera, her phone was out of service, and she was beginning to get worried. _What if the wolves took the kids to get one of us their on purpose, what if they're torturing her or worse what if they killed her! _Link just stared at her oatmeal thinking of the horrible things and why her friend hadn't come home yet.

She stayed like that for an hour until her door bell rang causing her to scream and jump out of her stool. "Who the hell, "she groaned as she went for the door. The bell rang again as she swung open the door growling out, "What the hell do you want?!"

Cai and Zek stared at her in shock; Cai spoke first, "Um…we're sorry, but you two didn't meet us at the mess hall last night."

"Yeah, so we came to make sure you and Sera were okay."

Link just sighed and ran a hand through her messy blonde curls, "Sorry, guys. Come on in," they followed her into the kitchen and sat down, "Sorry about last night but something came up, and we had to bail."

Cai nodded, but Zek looked around, "Where's Sera?"

Link tool her bowl to the sink and washed it before answering him, "She had a family emergency and had to leave asap. I left with her too, but she stayed later to help out."

Cai smacked Zek in the back of the head, "Dude you are too damn nosey," he turned Link, "Rough night then huh?"

Link just yawned and nodded, "Don't you guys have any classes today?"

Cai grinned evilly, "Nope someone blew up the chemistry labs, so until they're fixed we're free. How about you?"

"I have a…writing class at ten and I already called Sera off for the day, so she's good whenever gets back, why?"

Zek pulled out some tickets, "We have passes to the first Greek house party night and tomorrow is Saturday so you won't be weighed down with too much work for the first week. So do you and your roomy want to go with us?"

Link smirked at them, "Sera should be back by five, we'll meet you two at the mess hall, ok?"

Zek pushed the air, "Yes!" and Cai grabbed Link under her butt and twirled her around.

Link was laughing and playfully scolding him to put her down when she noticed it was nine thirty, "Shit, I have to leave right now, or I'll be late!," Cai placed her down and she grabbed her stuff running out the door, "would one of you two lock the door?"

They guys ran out, locked it, but not before Cai grabbed Link's keys off the table, "Don't forget these!"

Link grabbed them from him, "Thanks," and kissed him on the cheek before running down the stairs towards the door.

The guys watched her run off before dancing down the hallway screaming, "We got hot dates tonight!"

* * *

**Back in the woods**

Sera had been hiding in this tree for hours now, these guys wouldn't give up, and being in this charm shield was draining her energy. She was near the top of the tree and they were closing in on her from all sides.

"Nowhere…to go little…witch," panted one.

"You put up a good fight though," growled another.

"We are going to get go, so just behave already," whined another.

"You boys sound tired, giving up so soon?" she taunted as she quietly jumped on to another tree nearby.

She heard them screaming at each other that for letting her get away; so she quickly climbed down her tree and ran toward the wolf camp while they searched. She ran as fast as her legs would go. They saw her on the floor and started making their way out of the tree. They weren't fast climbers, but she knew as soon as they hit the ground she was toast. Sera thought that she was only one or two miles away, she only had to out run them that long, no problem right? Wrong, she barely got twenty yards before all three of them were on her heels.

The sun had risen about three hours before so she stuck out in the day light, while these morons blended in perfectly with the trees. Their eyes would have told her if they were wolves or not, but there was no way in hell she was getting that close to them. Their clothes were normal cameo and they each had a full backpack. One of them was currently reaching for something in it.

Sera could see the smoke from then camp in the distance_ Yes! Almost home free!_, but what she didn't see was the unfolded spear one of her assaulters had taken out.

The other two pulled back a little to give him room.

Sera was running with everything she had when she heard a high whistle sound behind her, within seconds of the sound she felt a something rip through her shoulder causing her to fall to the ground. She landed on that shoulder and screamed in agony before rolling over on to her back.

The three men surrounded her and the one with the really deep voice pulled out the spear, "You shouldn't have ran, little witch."

Sera's head was spinning, "Bastards, leave me the hell alone."

The high whinny voiced one, kicked her in the ribs hard, "That's for not…listening…to us early."

The second one who had jumped out of the canopy above her early knelt by her wound, he was also the biggest one, "Nice shot though," and pulled out a syringe.

The small whinny one panted uncontrollably before sitting down by a tree, "Damn she's pretty fast, I didn't think we would caught her."

Mr. Deep voice smirked at her, "She's fast alright, and cunning. That little tree stunt of hers almost worked too. If she had her magic, we would have been dead before we spoke to her."

"Damn straight," Sera wheezed out. _I think they may have nicked my lung or at least cracked a rib with that kick._

The big one was still kneeling next to her, "Well little witch, are you going to tell why you're in these woods and who you are?"

Sera tried to stand up but he just placed a hand on her wound causing her to fall back and scream in pain.

Whinny had stopped panting and moved over towards her, "I guess that's a no then, huh?"

Sera spat in his face, "Fuck you and you're moronic friends."

He growled menacingly, "We'll see just how brave you are in a little while, bitch."

Big boy had decided to inject her with something at this point; she wondered they were going to take her: if she woke up that is.

* * *

**Hours later**

Sera woke up with a huge headache, _what the hell; did I drink a lot or something?_ She raised her right arm and felt a burning in her shoulder and laid back. Flashes of the last couple of hours played through her mind, _where am I? Better yet where are they?_ She heard voices coming closer to the door and pretended to still be knocked out.

Big boy walked in with followed by another huge guy.

He had short spiky silver hair, yellow eyes, his skin was completely camel colored, and all of his muscles were perfectly defined, no veins showing either. He had an arrogant air about him, but a friendly face, voice was very deep, "So where is she?"

"Over there, sir. We caught her in the woods heading this way, but she wouldn't tell us who she was so we had to take her down. She's really fast, smart, but vicious. We almost lost her; we had to spear her and tranquillize her too."

"I bet that pissed off your men."

"Oh yeah, the rookie especially, he got so pissed at her kicked her in the ribs, I think he might have broken some too."

"I might know her, or at least her clan."

"I don't think she's wake yet, sir"

"My dear Ulf, she was up before we walked in, and if she would just stop acting we could start this meeting."

Sera smirked at the man's voice, "While it looks like your men brought me were I wanted to be anyways."

Ulf growled at her, "I knew it; you wanted to invade our camp didn't you."

Sera sat up as carefully as possible but her hair was hanging in her face, "Maybe you're not such a dumb puppy after all, huh."

Ulf made a lunge for her but the other man had him back with one arm, "You better explain yourself, little witch, or I'll let him go."

Sera laughed softly, "I don't think you want to do that."

"And why wouldn't I?" Ulf was still glaring at her.

"Because you don't want to start another war, do you Richard?" Sera slowly raised her head to stare into his eyes.

Richard growled and threw Ulf into a wall, "Get your men in here NOW!"

Ulf picked himself up and ran outside yelling for the other two of his group, Richard sighed and whispered to Sera, "I am so sorry Lady Maelstrom, this is an unfortunate event. I will beg your forgiveness once I deal with these idiots."

She nodded, "But before that happens, could you help me off this floor, I don't have the strength right now."

Richard hushed over to her side and lifted her easily into a chair by the fireplace. He then turned the chair towards the door, just as her three captures came in to the room.

All three of them knelt before Richard, "You called us, sire."

"Yes, do you know who this woman is?" They stayed silent and he yelled at them again, "DO YOU IDIOTS KNOW WHO THIS WOMAN IS!!"

The one with a whinny voice spoke up first, "She's just some little bitch we caught in our territory last night, why?"

Richard strode up to the rookie and choked the boy, "Just some 'just some little bitch', huh."

The man with a deep voice came to his defense, "We asked her name, sire, but she would not tell us. We know she's a witch, but that is all."

Ulf just glared at Sera from his knelling position while asking venomously, "Who are you really?"

Richard kicked him in the face, with whinny still in his hand, "You have no more right to question her than to question me."

Mr. Deep voice looked at her in alarm, "She is from the council; she's a messenger."

The other two stared with looks of horror at her and Richard.

"You are right I am from the council-"

Richard cut her off "But she is not a messenger."

Ulf looked confusingly at Richard, "then who is she?"

Richard dropped the gasping boy and turned to Ulf, "Her name is Seraphim Maelstrom."

Mr. Deep voice thought out loud, "Maelstrom, Maelstrom where have I heard that name before?"

Whinny rasped, "Doesn't ring a bell to me; how about you Ulf. Do you know her?"

Both of them scouts looked at Ulf: he was sweating, extremely pale for someone with a golden tan, and shaking violently, "sss…She's the head cc…council woman of the bbb…black wi…witches." Ulf swallowed hard and tried to control his shaking, "She's also one of the mm…more powerful ones on the council."

Richard was leaning against the table to Sera's right, "Correct as usually Ulf, and do you know what your actions towards her mean?"

"We may have just started a war," Ulf gulped; Deep Voice was also now shaking, and whinny had passed out.

Sera stood albeit very stiffly and walked over towards the men, she nudged whinny with her foot until he woke up. Richard was right next to her just incase she collapsed.

The three men stayed kneeling and bowed their head to the ground; they were all shaking so what.

Sera laughed lightly, "Please no bowing or kneeling, and stand up." She waited until they were up right, "Now look me in the eye, good. Now I know I came her unannounced and at night. If I were in your position I would have followed me too, but the spear," she looked at Whinny, "and the kicking were unnecessary."

Richard tried to hold back his growling.

"Now it is up to me, not your Alpha, to deal with you." She looked them over and nodded, "You three will be accompanying me back to my lands and helping me with our current problem. It will teach you respect for the other races as well."

All four wolves in the room said in unison, "Huh?"

"Some witch children were kidnapped and we found some evidence that some wolves were involved, we believe that it was some rogues. Each member of the council has personal gone to each head of the other races, except humans, and asked for their help. We will need to wolves to help us verify our theories, help us find the children, and stop whomever's doing this."

"But we these men," Richard asked.

"Because they will stop anyone in their way, they are good soldiers, even if they did make a mistake or two. I do have one request of you though, Richard."

"Anything"

"Would you please lift this damn charm so I could heal already, I think they broke two ribs and I can't go home unless I walk five miles." Richard nodded and left to his healers house, leaving Sera and the three scouts, "Would one of you get me something else I could wear, this 'dress' is rather revealing after our little adventure in the woods."

Whinny ran out at her command and was back with in minutes with a pair of black jeans and a blue button down shirt that matched her eyes, "Is this okay?"

"Perfect," she got undress and put on the clothes slowly.

All three of them turned around to give her some privacy, but Richard came in right after she got the jeans on, "what the hell!"

She pulled the shirt on slowly and zipped up the jeans, "God I hate that dress, thanks whinny, oops."

Richard and the guys turned around, "Whinny?"

"Yeah, he has a whinny voice, I know Ulf's name but I call the other one deep voice," she shrugged, "you don't try and guess your' attacks names now do you?"

Richard laughed and the other three chuckled, "I raised the charm by the way."

"Sweet," Sera placed a hand on her chest and yelled _Guarire _a reddish fog covered her body, but when it cleared Sera was bending backwards in a stretch, "God I love magic."

The three scouts stared in shock at their first sight of magic, before whinny let out an excited, "Awesome."

Sera laughed before handing Richard a letter of information, "Here is everything that we've collected so far, the pictures and bios of the kids, and directions of how your man can reach me."

"I will start a search party in the woods immediately. Ulf and his men will get supplies and leave as soon as I brief them."

"Excellent, but first I must give them a sign so they are not attack on our ground."

The three stepped forward and Sera started to weave different colored lights together _Il simbolo del mio potere, li protegge e li custodisce. Lasciare sono sicuri da tutta la magia e malvagio finché mi incontrano ancora, li proteggere con la mia luna nera, blu, e d'argenta._ The black, blue, and silver shaped moon the size of her fist appeared out of the lights.

She placed them in their hands, "These will keep you safe from any magic, harm, or evil in our lands until you see me again. It will also keep the witches from beating the shit out of you, always wear them in our lands and don't take them off."

Richard smiled as the three stared in awe of their gifts, "You should go; I'll send them on their way as soon as you leave."

Sera nodded and called upon the water tornado again, she stepped inside, waved goodbye to her wolves, "See ya soon." She spread her arms and the tornado span faster, lifting her off the ground shot through the sky like a comet.

Whinny whispered in awe, "I am so going to love this."

Ulf rubbed his head and sighed as they left their Alpha to organize the search parties, "We so got lucky just now, you have no idea."


	9. Magic Blockers

**A/N: I made this one reallly long too. Like 13 pages/ 4,164 words whoot go me! On with the story! Review!! or Flame!!**

* * *

Sera's tornado landed on the outskirts on the lake on campus

Sera's tornado landed on the outskirts on the lake on campus. It was hidden before a large group of trees, so no humans could see her. She dispelled the water and ran to her dorm room _I hope Link hasn't freaked out; I told her I would be late._

Sera ran to her room and saw no Link in the kitchen or living room so she called out, "Yo, Link! You here?" Only giggles answered her from Link's room. _Great just great, I'm out on council business and she's here "entertaining"_; Sera threw open Link's door and was meet with three pairs of shocked eyes.

"Hey Sera!" Link recovered first, "I guess you didn't get my message. The guys are taking us to a frat party night."

"Well actually, it's in an hour" Cai corrected from the balcony, where he and Zek were sitting on the railing.

Sera sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know if I up for that tonight-"

Zek walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Everything ok?"

"Family problems…"

"Well come with us and get your mind off it, please?" The other two started chiming in.

"Yeah, Please."

"Pretty please, Sera."

Sera glared at the annoying people in front of her, "Fine, but a couple distant family relates are coming over to ask me some things night and they will be in town for awhile."

Link raised an eyebrow, "Whose coming this way?"

"Richard's boys…"

Cai jumped up immediately, "More guys to hang out with, sweet. Bring them along; I can always get more passes to the party."

Sera knew she had lost, "Fine I'll go and bring the guys too."

"Awesome," Zek and Cai gave the girls thumbs up and left the dorm.

Sera turned back to Link, "Why the hell did you agree to this in the first place!?"

"Cause it's the perfect place to make a move on Cai, and I am almost certain Zek has a thing for you too."

"Duh, but he's still unsure. His emotions about me go erratically from friend to girlfriend and back again."

"He's just needs to get to know you better," Link was putting on her green mini-skirt and white tank for the party, "You know I need to wear more than green and white all the time."

Sera went to her closet and brought back a black jean mini-skirt with a yellow tank her, "Here tries these instead. Can I borrow you leather pant though?"

Link's mouth flew open, "What! But you hate those pants, even when I wear them."

Sera grabbed said pants from a hanger, "But if I going to a frat party with so many cute guys around I have to wear something different."

"Wait," Link pulled out a black fishnet top.

"Don't you think that's going a little too far?"

"Nope, we're going to make those guys drool over us night, and Zek will differently make up his mind."

"Fine-" she sighed in defeat again as she went to take a shower.

"OH, and don't wear a shirt with that just a bra." Link called after her.

Sera smirked evilly and yelled back, "I'm sooo going to look like a whore."

Link just laughed and screamed, "No just extremely fuckable!"

* * *

**Later that night…**

Cai and Zek were waiting at the door of the party for the girls.

"Where are they?"

"How should I know?"

A loud engine was hear from down the street as a black motorcycle peeled into the parking lot next to the frat house, the girl on the back jumped off and was trying to fix her hair while the rider did a few tricks for the crowd cheering.

Cai turned to his buddy, "Maybe it's a good thing they're late."

Zek just nodded and watched the motorcycle rider do his tricks, "I wonder what type of back that is?"

The girl who had gotten off ran over to them, as she got close they noticed it was Link, "Hey guys!"

Cai gulped, "Hey you made it just in time."

Zek smirked and pointed to the rider as he parked the bike, "Who's your friend?"

Link ignored him and checked out Cai instead. He was wearing extremely dark blue jeans, a white button down shirt, and white sneakers; clean, plain and simple just how Link liked. Zek, on the other hand, had on a pair of bright white bondage pants with black straps and buckles, black combat boots, but no shirt at all. _Hmm…no shirt huh? He'll match Sera perfectly._ "you boys look great."

"You look nice too, Zek commented.

Cai just stared her legs in silence with a grin on his face.

"So can we go in?"

"Where's Sera?"

"She's coming, she had to park."

Cai finally regained consciousness, "So how did you get here?"

Zek smacked his forehead as she answered, "I rode with a friend of mine." The skinny biker stood next to Link with his helmet on as he took off his gloves.

"So want kind of bike you ride there?" Cai questioned him pointedly.

The biker took off the helmet and shook out her hair, "Suzuki GSX-R750, why you like it Cai?" Sera unzipped her leather jacket and took it off, "You were right. It's too hot for leather night."

"I told you."

The guys' mouths fell open but Cai recovered, "You were driving that thing?"

"Drive? No I ride it, and fix it when it breaks too."

Cai smirked and closed his friend's mouth, "Well it seems she's manlier than you, Zek."

Zek just looked away, "We should get inside."

Link nodded and wrapped her arm around Cai's before pulling him toward the door. Sera grabbed Zek's hand in hers and pulled him along with her.

The group entered as music blasted from the house, they found a table to sit at and throw down their things. They guys went to get drinks but went they got back the girls were already on the floor dancing when the song "Bleed it out" came on. The dropped off the drinks quickly and joined the girls.

**Here we go for the hundredth time,  
Hand grenade pins in every line,  
Throw 'em up and let something shine.**

Link turned around and grinded into Cai.**  
**

**Going out of my fucking mind.**

She then reached up and kissed him hard before singing along to the song.**  
**

**Filthy mouth, no excuse.  
Find a new place to hang this noose.  
String me up from atop these roofs.  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose.**

Sera whipped off the fishnet top and tossed on to their table leaving her only in a crimson red leather bra that only had one strap and was ripped across the sides of her breasts in three lines.

**Truth is you can stop and stare,  
Bled myself out and no one cares.  
Dug a trench out, laid down there  
With a shovel up out to reach somewhere.  
Yeah someone pour it in,  
Make it a dirt dance floor again.  
Say your prayers and stomp it out,  
When they bring that chorus in.  
**

Cai grabbed Link's hips and grinded into her slowly. Link turned and jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist whispering the song in his ear.

**  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away.  
**

Three huge guys approached Sera, while she and Zek were jumping up and down screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs completely.

I bleed it out.  
Go, stop the show.  
Choppy words and a sloppy flow.  
Shotgun opera, lock and load,  
Cock it back and then watch it go.  
Mama help me, I've been cursed,  
Death is rolling in every verse.  
Candy paint on his brand new hearse.  
Can't contain him, he knows he works.  
Fuck this hurts, I won't lie.  
Doesn't matter how hard I try.

Zek noticed the huge figures hovering over them first, "Do you guys need something?" _Shit! I bet they saw Sera; how do I compete with them, they're huge._

**Half the words don't mean a thing,  
And I know that I won't be satisfied.  
So why, try ignoring him.  
Make it a dirt dance floor again.  
Say your prayers and stomp it out,  
When they bring that chorus in.  
**

"We need to speak with her," the one in front answered Zek sarcastically.

Sera turned around and smirked, "I didn't think you three would get here so fast, Richard must have sent you right after I left like he promised.

I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,

"Yeah, we had to truck it to get here," Whinny admitted proudly.

Zek yelled to her, "You know these guys?"

She nodded, "Remember the boys I said that would be staying near here for a while?"

**Digging deeper just to throw it away.**

"Yeah"

"While these are Richard's boys: this is Ulf, the one on his right is Dave, and the one left is Will."

**I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away.**

They nodded to Zek and 'Dave' spoke up, "We need to speak with Sera alone, really quick."

I bleed it out.  
I've opened up these scars,  
I'll make you face this.  
I pulled myself so far,  
I'll make you face this now.

Sera nodded and pointed to their table, "Wait right over there and I'll get my friend," they turned and went to sit at the tiny looking table, "I'll be right back I promise," She yelled as she grabbed Link off of Cai.

**  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away.**

I bleed it out.  
I bleed it out.  
I bleed it out.

* * *

The three wolves glared at the girls while Ulf reprimanded them, "So this is what you do when there's an emergency, you go to frat parties?"

"We have to keep up the appearance of college freshmen, plus we already placed wards and protection spells on the homes in the area."

"Then can we go home since there's nothing to do here," whinny huffed.

"Nope," Link winked, "Tonight you guys will be learning how to tolerate the other races by dancing and hanging out with three girls who are different from you."

"Fine, get the girls than," Deep sighed.

"I'll be right back," Sera yelled as a techno song blasted from the speakers. Minutes later she reappeared pulling three laughing red heads, "Boys these are the triplets Missy, Mary and Mina." The girls eyed the boys hungrily. "Girls these are Ulf, William, and David. They are visiting me and Link for a while and I was wondering if you could show them a good time, tonight?"

One of the girls stepped forward and grabbed Whinny's 'William' arm, "I'm Mary you wanna dance??

He blinked rapidly and shot a glance at Ulf silently asking for his permission.

Mina, the triplet with the longest hair and also the quietest tapped 'David' on the shoulder, "Would you like to dance too, Da-David." She never looked up instead she stared at her shoes.

He grabbed Mina's handed, but he too looked at Ulf for permission until the last girl Missy strode up to Ulf and pushed him on to the dance floor with her.

"God I love when Missy is bossy to total strangers," Cai yelled over the music.

He and Zek had moved over to where Link and Sera were watching the three couples attempt to dance albeit awkwardly. Cai and Link jumped in to join them, while Sera and Zek held their table.

"So where did you grow up?" Zek asked Sera as she watched her wolves be social with young witches.

"I grew up in Nightshade, what about you?"

"L.A, Nightshade really…hmm I would have pinned you more as a Lillywood girl gone bad."

"Gone bad huh?"

"Yeah, do you have siblings?"

"Yes a sister, but we never speak to each other or even go in the same room."

"That sucks, I'm an only child. I wish I had a little bro or sis, but I'm really close to my parents; are you close with them?"

Sera said nothing and looked away, "No not really. We haven't spoken each other in…a long time," she was on the verge of crying. Zek reached out to comfort her when she turned and walked quickly to the bathroom.

_What did I do! I'm such an idiot; she clearly didn't want to talk to me. Why did I push it? But why hasn't she seen her family? She's only eighteen maybe it's all the writing and stuff? Nah why would she get upset, she could always go home and visit at some point…Shit here she comes._

Sera sat back down across the table from him half hidden in the shadows, "Sorry my allergies were acting up."

"No problem, do you want to dance they closed the doors and everyone has a place now."

"Sure," she drifted over to dance with the other girls in one big group avoiding direct eye contact with Zek for awhile.

It was hours later, the boys had loosened up to the girls, Link and Cai had gotten caught making-out a couple of times, and Sera was back to being in a party mood. Zek was the only person who wasn't having or pretending to have a great time, he was worried about Sera and her reaction to his question earlier.

They were playing mostly couple songs when there was an announcement made by the DJ. "Well I was informed about ten minutes ago that some really good singers are in the house tonight and we would love for them to come up here and sing for you guys. So Lydia and Sera come on up!!"

The girls looked horror struck, "who the hell sold us out," Link hissed.

"I don't know, but this should be fun or painful," Sera groaned and rolled her eyes as she and Link approached the stage. When they were about ten feet from it they ran and leapt on to the stage gracefully.

Link picked up a mike, "Well guys, I guess we are going to sing a song from you."

"Which one do you want to hear?" Sera yelled out. Everyone yelled out at once but the triplets were louder then half the place. "Well it looks like the ladies in the back won so hear is 'Who Knew' by Pink."

Link jumped up and down stretching while Sera waited for the DJ to find the instrumental version. The soft guitar started playing and Sera took center stage:

**You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right  
**

Link came up behind her and joined in.

**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew**

Link was singing the verse with Sera humming.

**Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool**

They shook their heads in amusement.

**Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything  
**

Sera jumped back in for the refrain.

**When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew**

Sera jumped down from the stage and walked to the center of the floor as Link sang.

**Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened  
**

All of Ulf's boy, Zek and Cai were staring with their mouths hanging open.

**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and**

**  
**Sera had tears streaming down here cheeks as she belted out the last verse, her voice never wavering a once.

**That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep**

**My darling  
Who knew**

Link had joined Sera on the floor singing softly.

**My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew**

Both girls got up and bowed to the screaming crowds, they handed back the mikes and sat back down at the table. The triplets were laughing and hugging the girls, at the guys had averted their eyes and looked ashamed.

Sera noticed it first, "What's wrong? Did we sing that badly?"

Ulf smirked softly, "No, we've just never seen someone like you actually cry like that. It's good to know you're still human."

"When was she not human?" Zek asked sarcastically.

"I mean that she is always tough never takes any shit from us. I guess what I really mean to say is that, I'm glad she is showing her emotions. Does that clear it up?"

Sera sighed heavily, _that was close Ulf almost gave away my secret! He lies pretty well on the spot though._ "Come one there are only a few more songs before the parties over, let's dance!"

Everyone ran to the dance floor, except for Sera and Zek. Sera finished her latest drink before pulling the reluctant boy to the floor. The girls made the boys stand in line as they waited for the next song. 'Misery Business' blared over the speakers and they danced over to the boys as if they had choreographed the whole dance.

As soon as the bridge started the girls jumped into the boys' arms and kissed them passionately, and then screamed "God it just feels so good!" When they screamed their bodies were arched away from the guys, only their hips touching.

Zek put Sera down but the rest of the guys had returned the kisses to the girls wrapped in their arms, "That was awesome."

Sera allowed her eyesight to change into what she called emo-mode. The ribbon of light that connected her to Zek was pink but his ribbon to her was light yellow. _Damn it he should be kissing me right now but noooo. He sees me as a friend, I just I should just give up. _

"Is something wrong?" Zek asked still worrying about what happened earlier.

Sera turned to face him and grimaced, "Yeah, there's something wrong. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well I have been trying to get you to notice me for sometime now and I have to know: Are gay, have a girlfriend, or just don't find me attractive?"

"WHAT!!"

The music just pulsed loud and her head started ache, but Sera just rubbing the bridge of her nose and sighed, "No need to scream like that, you know…I understand if you are gay."

Zek grinded his teeth and gave her a death glare, "Is this some sick joke between you and Cai!!"

"No," Sera's head was killing her but she figured it was all the emotions in the room giving her a migraine.

"No I'm not gay, and no I don't have a girlfriend." He stared her down with narrowed eyes.

Sera never averted her eyes even though she really wanted to. Her migraine was getting worse by the second, "Thank you for answering my question. I'll be going now." She started walking to their table wobbling slightly.

"You're drunk, I'll drive you home," Zek spoke softly in her ear as she tried to pull her heavy arms through the jacket.

"I'm not drunk."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not I didn't even drink any beer, whiskey, or vodka since I walked through those doors. I don't drink ever."

"Well you're still not leaving without these," Zek held up her keys and placed them in his front pocket.

Sera acted defeated until he crossed his arms then she quickly shoot her hand to his pants and started walking away, "And who are you to say what I can and can not do?"

_I've never seen her move that fast before, I never even felt her hand!_ Zek pushed his way after her, _how the hell did she get through all of these people so fast._

Sera was leaning against the wall outside _I have to leave now. He's coming to get me and I can't even see straight anymore. That last little trick cost me with the crowd cost me a lot of energy._ She walked to her bike, put on her helmet and gloves; just as Zek reached the door.

"Sera please!" they looked straight at each other before Sera kicked the bike to life, "Seraphim!!" Zek saw her spin the back wheel ready to blot from the parking lot, there was dirt and gravel flying in the air making a huge cloud.

Sera hadn't done it on purpose; she had a stabbing pain in her head and had squeezed the throttle to hard. _What is this?! I can't even breathe right. Oh god, it hurts it hurts make it please someone make it stop!! _Her eyes rolled back and she was lost to a world of pain and darkness.

Zek heard the engine cut _thank god she's come to her senses._ He couldn't the bike see through the cloud, so he waited for it too clear. As soon as the street lights came on and the cloud of dirt fell, Zek saw that Sera had not turned off the bike. She was pinned underneath it.

"Sera!"

He ran to her side and stood the bike up in the next space over.

"Sera are you okay?"

He laid her on the ground and pulled off her helmet. She was shivering, clammy with tears streaming from her closed eyes. _What is wrong with her? I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do, what hell do I do?_

She began whimpering in his arms, "Sera can you hear me? Tell me what hurts, come on, please." He wiped the tears from her cheek and she screamed bloody murder at his touch. Her eyelids opened but her eyes had already rolled back in their sockets.

* * *

Link was dancing a slow dance with Cai; he was kissing her neck softly when she heard a small snap in her head, "Sera?"

Cai looked at her questionably, "What about her?"

Link scanned the floor, their table and even the stage, "I don't see her anywhere, and something doesn't feel right."

Cai opened his mouth to reassure her but a blood curding scream from the parking lot cut him short.

Link ran for the door with Cai on her heels, "Sera!"

* * *

Zek made sure he didn't touch her skin as Cai and Link ran to his side.

Link already had tears in her eyes, "What happened to her?"

Cai placed a hand on the small of her back, "Let's get her home, okay."

Zek held out his hand, "Cai give me your shirt."

"What?"

"I can't touch her skin she screams if I do, please."

Cai complied, while Link thought about what could cause Sera's condition. Zek wrapped Sera in the shirt and walk back to their dorm rooms about a mile away. Link and Cai followed him the whole way.

* * *

** A/N: please please, flame, cuss me out for starting this story, suggestions anything!! Just review... ;(**


	10. A Wedding for all ages

**A/N: At least I know I have some viewers!! T.T Calm down, Harpy, calm down breaths in deeply and exhales On with the story then , and please review... or flame ****X.X Someone emailed me recently and told me I am really cruel to my characters, and here's my answer to them...Of course, I am! Laughs manically**

**Disclaimer: This whole story is mine: plots twists, spells, and mentally off balanced characters. :batteries not included:

* * *

**

Zek was walking as quickly as he could with jarring the beautiful woman in his arms

Zek was walking as quickly as he could with jarring the beautiful woman in his arms._ I wonder what's wrong with her, maybe I should take her to the hospital instead…_ he looked back quickly, Link and Cai were flanking him with worry clear in their eyes. They hadn't spoken since they left the parking lot, "Link has this ever happened to her before?"

"Never," she whispered.

Cai just hugged her close to him before she broke down crying, "It'll be fine, I promise."

Zek faced forward again stared at Sera. She looked like extremely pale, worse than normal. _She looks like a corpse, what happened to her? Is on some kind of medication or something? She was fine until the end of the night. She was angry at me for not acting like the other guys, but I thought she was drunk…_

Sera groaned loudly, "It burns, it burns. Please somebody help me, it hurts so much."

Zek held her tighter to him as he ran the last little bit to the dorms. _Just hold on Sera, just hold on.

* * *

_

**One in the morning…**

Zek and Cai were sitting on the girls' couch, while Link got Sera into a cool shower. They had gotten Sera back at around midnight and she had been screaming softly that she was on fire. Link had picked the girl off of the bed and hauled her into the bathroom with Cai's help. Zek would have assisted, but he got sick at the sight of Sera in agony.

"They've been in there awhile now."

Cai tried to reassure him, "Yeah, but Link knows what she's doing." _I think._

At that moment, Link came out the bathroom with a thrashing Sera, "A little help, please."

The boys jumped and held Sera's arms down never touching her skin and carried her to her room.

Link was soaking wet and she looked drained, "She starts screaming whenever I touched her skin. All she kept saying was that she was on fire, even though I had the cold water on blast. I thought maybe she got something on her skin or clothes, but I think she was drugged. It's the only thing I can think of." _No! I know she was drugged. I scanned her body; she has a powerful blocker killing most of her magic cells. No not killing them, burning them. _She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. _How could this have happened no one uses those things anymore! Not since the end of the war, six years ago._

Cai left to grab a towel for her.

"But who would want to drug her?" Zek asked with wide fearful eyes, "We got her drinks all night."

"Yeah, but we all left our drinks on the table to dance remember. Someone could have slipped it in easily."

Cai handed her the towel, "How do you feel? They could have drugged you too."

"I fine, and so are the triplets. I called the boys and they said the girls are fine. Sera's the only one who's like this."

Zek sighed and rested his head in his hands, "So what do we do now?"

"We take turns on watching her tonight, who knows what could happen to her." They all agreed and Link walked to Sera's room, "I'll go first. You guys can stay here or go back to your room if you want."

* * *

**An hour later…**

Zek and Cai had been starring at the walls for a while now as they waited for Link to switch.

"Hey, let's watch a movie while we wait, it'll keep our minds busy," Cai suggested.

Zek never even heard a word he said, his minds just kept playing the last twenty minutes before Sera passed out in his head.

Cai just sighed and grabbed one of the tapes from a small box in the corner _Destroy huh?_ He thought as he read the label, _I wonder what this is all about…_ he popped in the tape and turned on the TV. He fast forwarded passed the white noise until some words appeared on the screen. _The Wedding of Mr. & Mrs. Wallas??_

"Dude, is Sera or Link's last name Wallas?" he asked Zek curiously.

"I don't think so. Maybe it's a distant family member or a friend of their." Zek said off handedly, still thinking about Sera's condition.

Cai continued watching the video quietly until he saw Link march out in a beautiful ruby bridesmaid gown; "Wanna see a dolled-up version Sera …" Cai teased him lightly.

"Cai can't you be serious for once," Zek sighed watching the screen from the corner of his eye.

Cai fast forward until the bride was at the altar, "Guess she wasn't a bridesmaid, sorry man."

Zek smirked softly, "Yeah I bet you-" Some thing on the TV made his mouth fall open.

Cai quickly turned to see the groom smiling at his bride now that her veil was back, "It's Sera!! Wait she's married, but she…no…ring" Cai was dumbfound.

Zek closed his mouth and watched the screen with a horrified expression.

* * *

****

**((A/N: All of this in italics happened in the past, and is not a memory or thought.))**

**Last Decmeber…**

_Sera was holding Miranda's arm as she waited for the wedding march to begin. Link was fixing her train, and Miranda was trying to keep her calm, "just keep you eyes on Aaron and everything will be fine." _

_She nodded mechanically, "Link?"_

_Link shuffled over "What is it, you look scared to death."_

"_Where are my parents sitting?"_

"_They are in the front row, but that's just for show. They swore they would not say a word until the wedding was completely over."_

_Sera smiled tit-lipped as the music started. Miranda made her way down the isle slowly followed by Link; while Sera listened for her cue._

_Aaron was mentally pacing back and forth, Sera had told him a huge secret the week before and he was starting to freak out now. He was rethinking their entire relationship now, 'She's a witch and a powerful one at that. What if she calls forth demons? What if she can't control them and we get killed! Maybe this whole thing has been some sort of spell from the start, no that can't be, can it? I love her and she loves me, but…' the music had already started and both girls were smiling at him before the bride's march began. 'I don't know if I can…'_

_Sera walked slowly to Aaron smiling under her veil the whole time, 'he looks so handsome and from now on it's going to be us, just us.' She grabbed his outstretched hand, and blushed as he pulled back her veil._

'_God, she's gorgeous but I wonder if she really looks like this or is it a spell? No I'm just being stupid, she was born this gorgeous and I'm a lucky man. _

_The ceremony was going smoothly, Sera had already finished her vows; Aaron on the other hand was past freaking out, 'I can't do this, I just can't.' Sera please forgive me for what I'm about to do.'_

_The priest asked him for his vows, he inhaled deeply, and let go of her hands. "I'm sorry but I can't do this."_

_The crowd broke into whisper immediately, Sera's eyes were wide, and her family (mainly her mother and sister) had cruel smirks across their faces. "What? What do you mean?" Sera asked softly. _

_Aaron looked away from her, "I can't marry you," he pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "I can't marry a witch." He let her go and walked down the isle. His parents called his name and he looked back at the beauty standing at the altar with tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "I'm sorry, I just can't." He opened the doors and left._

_Sera cleared her throat, faced the crowd, and spoke softly, "It looks like the wedding is off, but please enjoy the reception none the less. If everyone would please move to down the hall the reception area, I will be there momentarily, thank you." _

_Most the guests, did as she requested the only ones that did not were both sets of parents. Aaron's mother touched her on the shoulder, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with him. He'll come back, though."_

"_No he won't. He told me why he left. I'll be alright. Thank you though; I will see you in a few minutes. I need some time to clam down." As soon as they closed the hall doors, Sera crumbled to the floor sobbing, uncontrollably. _

_Miranda and Link moved to comfort her, but Sera's mother got to her first. She held her in arms and spoke clearly to the sobbing bride, "There, there now. I told something like this would happen. You don't deserve a good boy like that and you knew it from day one. You are not normal, and never will be."_

"_Shut up, you're wrong he didn't deserve her," Miranda yelled at the woman harshly._

"_No she's right. She's a freak and belongs in a circus," Sera's sister sneered down at her sister._

_Link pulled Sera away from her mother, "Monsters all of you!"_

_Sera's father walked up to his daughter and slapped her, "You caused this family a lot of embarrassment to today with your little wedding dream, I hope you're satisfied." _

_Sera just stood up, turned towards her father and looked down while speaking in a drained, monotone voice, "I'm sorry father. I'm sorry mother. I'm sorry Gabriel. I know that it was hard for you guys to come here, but please enjoy the reception at least."_

"_No, we have other important matters to attend to, goodbye Seraphim," he father said before turning to leave with his wife and other daughter._

_Link and Miranda eyed Sera wearily as she walked to the reception hall. They were worried since there seemed to be no expression on her face or feeling in her voice. Everyone noticed how dead and lifeless the would-be-bride's eyes were, and her voice wasn't any better. On that depressing day in earlier December, Sera had become a ghost of who she once was.

* * *

_

The video ended with the image of Sera standing alone on the balcony looking out over the ocean with a single tear on her cheek before the cameraman shut off the recorder. Zek paused and stared at the picture for a long time. _This is why she doesn't get along with her family, they hate her…_

Link came out of the room yawning, "Cai, you're up next." He quickly ran to his post as Link sat in his place, "what did you guys end up watching" she asked rubbing her eyes.

Zek just pointed to the TV.

Link looked and noticed the ghost woman on the screen. She ran to the VCR and popped the tape out, "How much of this did you two, see?"

"Everything," he admitted softly looking at the floor.

Link threw the tape into the box, "You saw nothing do you understand. That tape shouldn't even exist. If she saw that…"

"Link"

"What?" She growled from one of the stools facing him.

"Why did he leave her?"

"I don't know, Sera said he told her that he loved someone else." She was still mad at Zek, but the look of agony on his face made her anger slowly fade.

"I think I said something wrong tonight, Link. It's my fault she tried to leave early."

She sighed, "What did you say?"

"I asked her about her parents and her sister." He looked down at his feet, "I think she started to cry, but I couldn't understand why she'd cry over that. I do know though."

"You saw how they treated her huh."

He nodded and gripped the couch so tightly his knuckles turned white, "how could they do that to her, their own daughter, and her sister. I can't even begin to think what they did to her before she came here…"

"Sera hasn't lived with her parents since she was ten, Zek. She moved out right after her birthday, and lived on her own for years. I moved in with her during our junior year."

"She lived all by herself for that long…"

"Yes, but she had been going to with Aaron since freshman year. He proposed to her on her birthday last year." Link stared at the wall above his head, reliving the memory, "It took her no time at all to set up everything. They were suppose to be married on December 2, but…well you say what happened."

"How long did it take her to get over him?"

"She just started acting like her old self a month ago. She never left her room all winter, by spring she was getting back into the swing of things, but everything reminded her of him and she would breakdown again. Finally I set her up on a blind date, a friend of the guy I was dating at the time."

"Kevin?"

"Yeah," Link laughed softly, "They went on a couple dates, but Sera wasn't ready to start dating. She broke it off, and to save his pride he called her a cold, heartless bitch that just played with men's emotions. He told her that no one would want to love her, ever." Link was laughing hysterically now.

Zek gave her a death glare, "And how is that funny. She's your best friend shouldn't you feel bad for her and comfort her."

Link shook her head, "I didn't need to." Link was laughing harder by the minute. "Sera finally broke out of what we called her emotional coma, and beat the shit out of him. He ended up in the hospital claiming a bear attacked him."

Zek raised an eyebrow, "okay, but it's still not that funny."

Link wiped the tears from her eyes, "I wasn't done. Some of the AV guys in our school had gotten the beating on video and aired it over all the TV's once Kevin got back to school. He was screaming like a girl, 'Please, stop. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.' Everyone ragged him for the rest of the year and Sera was given a medal by the feminists' society!"

Zek had started laughing when Link, was on the floor impersonating Kevin withering in agony.

Cai yelled from the room, "She's thrashing around and I can't hold her!"

Zek and Link jumped to their feet, ran to the room, and tried to squeeze through the small doorway.

Cai sitting on Sera's stomach, holding her arms down, "A little help please."

Link switched places with him, and whispered something in Sera's ear; while Zek and Cai held down her legs. "What's wrong with her, Link" Cai gritted through his teeth as Sera stopped thrashing instantly. He let go of her legs touched her forehead, "She has a high fever."

Zek stood next to him and noticed something wrong with the girl. He pushed Link off of Sera, "Shit, she's not breathing. Call an ambulance."

Link ran for the phone, but dialed Miranda instead. The woman answered on the first ring, "What's wrong?"

"Seraphim's been drugged, and she's not breathing."

"Blocker?"

"Yes."

"I'll teleport there-"

"Yes, one of the guys from next story is performing CPR now." Link said as she ran out of the room.

"Shit, they're humans aren't they?"

"Yes."

"Tell them I live down the street, and I'll be at your door in three minutes."

Link hung up the phone, "She'll be here in minutes."

"She" Zek screeched, "What happened to call for an ambulance?"

"Sera's specialist, she lives down the street."

Cai looked worriedly at the girl on the bed as Zek kept pounding on her chest, "Why does she have a specialist?"

"She has a rare illness that acts certain parts of the body, sometimes the brain, other times the heart. Luckily for Sera it attacked her eyes, but it can still spread if she's not careful for the next couple years."

"That's why her eyes look like that? I thought she wore contacts…" Cai whispered.

Zek just kept his head down concentrating on keeping the beautiful girl beneath him alive.

* * *

**A/N: I am current working on Chapter 11 now, yeah! Now this chapter is shorter than my last, but it's one of my favorites. It was going to be longer, but my roommate who is an awesome author suggested that I end it here, and I agreed. Appearently I might get more reviews if I leave the end with a cliffhanger. That may seem mean, but have no reviews since April or May is meaner! -Harpy T.T**


	11. Normal, at least for awhile

**A/N: Oh thank you guys so much for the last couple of reviews! Special thanks to Madeline Cullen and bbyxchan, I was going to update later, but I just couldn't leave you guys hanging like that... You know the usually guys, push the review button at the end, it keeps me going. By the way, I recently have been consulting possible plot ideas with Timekeeper101 on ; so just pre-warning that so might be co-authoring with me once she finishes her story, but that is still up in the air...Anyway I really like this chapter and I hope you do too! Enjoy!**

* * *

Zek felt like he had been performing CPR for hours, Cai and Link were waiting at the door for the doctor

Zek felt like he had been performing CPR for hours, Cai and Link were waiting at the door for the doctor. He just kept staring down at Sera tears forming in his eyes as she laid there dying by the second. _Why am I even crying? I hardly know this girl, it would be sad if she died, but why am I so franticly trying to save her life?_ His tears started to fall, _why, why do I care if she dies? Why did I care if she was angry with me, why did I care? _

There was a loud bang as the door flew open and a woman knocked him off of Sera's body. Link was getting a cold bowl of water as the woman resumed CPR.

The woman turned to Zek, "I don't know who you are, but you need to leave now."

Zek was about to protest until he saw Link take scissors to Sera's top; he turned to the door "I hope you know what you're doing" he growled out before slamming the door shut behind him.

Miranda smirked, "If you only knew boy, if you only knew…Link pour that water over her chest. It should give her enough energy so I can disconnect her magic from her life."

Link's eyes were wide in horror, "won't that keep her from using magic ever again?"

"No, it's just temporary. I'm not removing her magic; I'm just hiding it until the blockers leave her body. She'll be normal human, at least for a little while."

Link sighed as she poured the water over Sera's chest, a black light engulf the water before it had time to puddle on her skin.

Miranda stopped performing CPR when her hands started glow green. Closing her eyes, she slid them into Sera's body "This is going to be difficult considering she has two magic elements in her." Hissing in pain, Miranda pushed her arms deeper into Sera's abdomen.

Link was watching Miranda carefully as she moved her arms as if she was wrapping something in a blanket. When she pulled her arms out, they were steaming an ugly red- black color, "Will she be alright?" Miranda cleaned a hand off quickly before covering Sera's mouth. "What are you doing to her now?" Link watched in horror: Sera's body arched away from the bed, her screams muffed by Miranda's hand.

"Her magic is very strong, so her body is going into withdrawals from the lack of constant power," Miranda removed her hand when the screams stopped.

Sera body was still arched upward painfully like someone was trying to rip out her heart. Eventually she fell back on the mattress. The women watched as the blue faded from Sera's hair and her skin became a paler white before returning to its original color. When she gasped her lips turned a rosy pink, and her eyes flew open revealing crystal blue eyes with round pupils. Her eyes were darting around the room franticly, while she was clutching the sheets.

Link gripped Sera's arm squeezing it lightly, "How are you feeling?"

Sera visible relaxed at her friends touch, "drained," her voice was extremely hoarse from screaming earlier. She turned her head and stared at the other woman, "Haven't seen you in awhile."

Miranda smiled shaking her dark brown curls slightly, "It seems the only time I get to see you, is when there's an emergency."

Sera sat up holding her aching head, "I think we should try to put a stop to that…Ugh my head is splitting open, and why does my chest feel like someone beat me with a bat."

Link giggled softly before letting her face fall again, "You weren't breathing, so Zek had to do CPR for five minutes."

Sera went to her drawers and changed into a pair of white yoga pants and a light gray hood. Miranda was watching her carefully, "Are you okay?"

Sera glared at the woman, "No, I'm not."

Link left the room to tell the boys that she was feeling better; while Miranda and Sera spoke, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! I was just drugged with at least 25 milligrams of a magic blocker that near killed me; while I was a college frat party. The fact someone had the nerve to try and dispose of me in such an arcane way unnerves me."

Miranda sighed loudly, "I know you're upset but you're not writing a novel, switch back to normal English."

Sera growled softly, "I'm sorry this way of speech aggravates you, but you know that I can't help it." Sera started pacing slowly around the library, "No one has used those drugs in over six years, since the end of the war. So logical speaking: the person who drugged me is couldn't have been more than twelve back then, and was involved in the wars somehow."

"Yes, but it also could have been some teen who taught he was trying to drug a girl to sleep with him, right."

"No, you see I looked into the makings of the potion back when we were still at war with the vampires. It takes months to make a magic blocker."

"Maybe an old potion made years ago."

"No, they lose their potency after three years, this was made recently." Sera stared at her self in a small hand mirror, "I look like a human…how am I suppose to cover up the fact that my eyes have change color and shape? I can pretend that I dye my hair, but the eyes are a different story."

Miranda handed her a pair of sunglasses, "What if the drugs messed with your eyesight and you can't look into direct light?"

Sera sighed and placed the glasses on her face, "That is plausible," she pulled on her hood to hide her completely black hair, and reached for the door handle sighing, "I guess it time to rejoin the masses huh?"

Miranda nudged her arm, "Not talking like that…"

Sera closed her eyes and breathed in a couple of times, before whispering softly, "You can be such a pain in the ass sometimes, Miranda."

"Much better," the woman smirked and opened the door leading Sera out to her worried friends.

* * *

**The next day…**

Zek was sitting in his kitchen eating lunch, but his mind was elsewhere. _I should have taken her to a hospital, what if she's still drugged? I hope that doctor did everything to help her, she wasn't breathing for a long time. What if she suffered some brain damage from lack of oxygen, or worse?_

Cai walked into the room, and noticed that his roommate looked like he was about to puke, "Dude, did you drink to much last night?"

Zek never answered, he just kept staring at he counter.

Cai sighed and walked over to him "If you're that worried about her, just go see her." He tapped Zek's shoulder when he still didn't respond.

"Huh, oh what's up man?"

"Go see her"

"But I don't know if I should."

"Why, it's not like Link won't let you."

"That's not it." He turned to face his friend, "It's just," put his forehead on the counter and sighed, "It's not like I don't want to see her,…the opposite really. But I want to know why I feel like have to see her or something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean? Like have to see her because you took her to the party?"

"No it's like…if I didn't go running everyday. I just feel like I must to do it or my whole day is incomplete."

Cai started laughing softly at his clueless friend, "Dude, I know what's wrong with you."

Zek sat back in his chair with his hands over his face, "and what is that?"

"You are falling in love with Sera." As soon as those words left his mouth, Zek's hands dropped and he looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"No."

"Yup, you're fallin' for her and hard too."

Zek jumped away from his roommate and ran to put his dishes in the sink shaking his head in denial, "Well what about you? Are you falling with Link?"

Cai started eating his own cereal, "No not yet, but we're dating now so who knows…"

Zek started beating his head against the refrigerator mumbling, "This can't be happening."

"Denial doesn't help, dude. Plus, I don't see the problem here; you two have so much in common it's scary. Plus she's cute, a little Gothic in her style but still cute."

Zek just slid to the floor, "I hardly know the girl, how can I be falling in love with her?"

Cai shrugged and patted his buddies shoulder, "I can't answer that for you, but since your day will be incomplete without seeing her, I suggest you go complete your day. While I go visit my new girlfriend," and with that Cai walked out the front door leaving Zek alone in their room.

* * *

**Outside of the dorm hall…**

This morning Sera and Link went to go get her bike from the parking lot. Once they loaded the bike up, Sera noticed that Link car was leaking oil. So now it was high noon, Sera had on her mechanic overalls, a black sports bra since it was like ninety degrees out, and the sunglasses. Her all now black hair was pulled back into a pony-tail and she was already grease covered. "Great! Not only is she leaking oil but there's a crack in the gas line!"

Someone chuckled at her; which just drove her annoyance level up another notch, "You never fail to amaze me with how anti-famine you are."

Sera rolled out from under the car to come face to face with a squatting Zek. Just seeing him, drove her up one more level, "Maybe you can show me how to be famine." She spat out the last word, grabbed her tools, and shimmied under the car again. _Bastard! I don't care if he carried me back, and then performed CPR to keep me alive. I'm still not going to be nice to him; plus he doesn't like me like that anyway…_

Zek stared dumbfounded at her legs which was the only thing uncovered by the convertible, "No need to get all bitchy, I just came to see how you were feeling?" he stood and leaned against the car with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, right! What's it matter to you if I feel better or not." Sera rolled out from under the car looking for a socket wretch, but she never looked at him once. "You made it very clear last night at the party that you don't care for me, so don't jerk my chain. What is it that you really want?"

"I really just came to make sure you were feeling better," Zek mumbled out. He was confused beyond reason, _when did I tell her I didn't care for her._ He thought over everything they talked about, and then it hit him. _She must think that I don't like her because I didn't kiss her back last night!!_

Sera found the tool and popped the hood checking the oil, "I'm a little tired, but otherwise I'm fine, thank you."

Zek sighed and touched her arm, "I'm sorry."

"For what, you did nothing wrong. You were being honest, and I'm glad that you-"

"But you don't understand."

Sera flinched away at his touch and faced him, "What do you mean, I don't understand. I asked you if you were gay, had a girlfriend, or didn't find me attractive."

Zek looked down at her softly, "Yes and I said that I wasn't gay or had a girlfriend, but that doesn't mean I don't find you attractive." He stood each inches away from her now.

"Yes it does." As she stuck her greased covered hands in her back pockets.

"Not to me." Zek wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her the same way she kissed him the night before.

Sera was shocked, but she closed her eyes. _damn this boy knows how to kiss a girl._ Her body betrayed her and she let out a pleasurable moan feeling like she had melted into a pile of goo in his arms.

Zek reluctantly pulled away staring at the girl in his arms. She was leaning into him, with her eyes closed, and panting with her month slightly open. _God she's gorgeous! Damn Cai was right for once; I am falling for her, and I don't care either. I want to be with her. _Zek sealed his lips with hers again, and she let out another moan that drove him insane.

Sera felt him lick her bottom lip silently asking for her permission, which she eagerly gave him. After a couple minutes in pure bliss, Sera pulled away to catch her breath.

Zek touched his forehead to hers and sighed closing his eyes, "Listen I've never been good at this type of thing. I'm usually pretty shy around pretty girls like you, but I feel like there's something between us." He kissed her lightly on the lips this time.

Since Sera's legs had given out after their second kiss; he was now the only thing holding her from hitting the floor. She opened eyes and looked up at him as he grinned lazily.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me…once you feel better that is," he decided to kiss her passionately one last time before she gave him an answer.

Sera's mind had completely shut down at his question. She was trying to think if she really wanted to start dating again, but the fact that Zek was kissing her and holding her tighter to his body as if she was going to run away clouded her mind. Sera's body took over as she ran her greased covered hands through his shaggy hair, and moaning like an animal in heat.

Zek smirked into the kiss and pulled as close as he could, molding her body into his. He felt like they fit perfectly, every curve and dip in their bodies matched exactly. _She's perfect, absolutely perfect…_

Sera couldn't think straight. She never wanted it to end: the feeling of his arms around her waist and on her back pulling her against him, his searing body heat warming every part of her, his tongue exploring her mouth so slowly it was agonizing. She had never felt like this ever, not even with Aaron.

Zek pulled away just enough to breathe, "So what do you think?"

Sera's head was swimming, trying to remember what he had asked her in the first place, _what were we talking about?? Something about last night, I think._

Zek got worried when she didn't say anything, but he stayed where he was and holding her just as tight.

Sera finally recalled their earlier conversation, and nibbling on his bottom lip lightly causing him to close his eyes and shudder, "Does that answer your question?"

Zek was trying very hard not to just throw caution to the wind and ravish the woman in his arms, right here in the parking lot since they were people around. "uuuhh," was all he could get out though.

Sera smirked evilly and tried to escape from his embrace, but it was like a steel trap, "I really should finish my work, now."

Zek just nodded but his arms stayed where they were for a couple of minutes before falling slow to his sides.

Sera gave him a quick kiss on the lips before walking, rather wobbly mind you, back to the creeper.

Zek smirked _she looks like a new born horse trying to stand._ He walked up behind her quickly, wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, and placed his chin on the top of her head, "You doing anything tonight?"

Sera grinned and shook her head, "Yeah, Link and I are having dinner at Richard's to figure out this whole family thing, sorry."

Zek sniffed her hair softly, she smelled faintly like a fresh rain, "Don't sweat it. I have some homework, I should do anyway."

Sera felt bad, but there was nothing she could do, not with the children still missing and rogue wolves in their lands. Her people needed her and the council now more than ever.

"We'll find some other time to go."

"Go, where?"

Zek let her go and started to go back to his room, but not before whispering in her ear, "That my dear, is the secret."

Sera just watched him leave with a goofy grin pasted on her face as she turned back to the fluid-leaking convertible. "Ten months later, and already on to another man, you are shameless Sera," she giggled at the slight tingle on her lips before rolling back under the car.

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you think?? Review please points to lower left corner It's right there for you, just give it a little click!**

**-Harpy**


	12. Ivy and Thorn

Monday afternoon…

**Monday afternoon…**

Zek decided to wait until after the weekend to take Sera out on their date, since she was busy with family matters. One thing did bother him about it though, _if her family treats her like shit so much then why does she go see them or even help them? Maybe it's a distant relative or something._ He knocked on her door, but no one answered. _I hear music so someone has to be here_; he tried the door knob and found it was unlocked. "Hey Sera, Link? You guys here?" He had barely reached the kitchen when Lean appeared before him, "Hey there little kitty, is anyone here or are you and your brother the guarding the fort.

_What a moron, he speaks to as if I'm a child! Ignorant, human…_ Lean just glared at the boy before him. _Unfortunately my master likes this idiot so I can't even claw at him._

Zek called out to the empty apartment again "Anyone here?" Hika came barreling out of Link's room and started purring against his legs, "Well hello there Hika." He reached down and picked up the purring feline, "You are so much nicer than your brother."

Hika just licked his face as Lean walked away disgusted, _Hika you truly are a moron. How can you stand the touch of such a lowly human? At least his friend has some magic blood in him even if he still is mortal, but this one this Zek…ugh._

_You are too up tight brother_ Hika thought to his brother, _He is very kind and gentle; plus your master likes him shouldn't we give him a chance…_

_No Hikaru, you must be alert at all times, never trust a mortal never…_ Lean felt to Sera's room.

Zek put the kitten on the floor as he saw the bathroom door open down the hall. He almost passed out at the sight that met his eyes. Sera had just stepped out of the shower in a little black towel that just covered her. Zek took in every detail: her hair was fanned out across her shoulder, water was still dripping down her legs slowly, and he skin was a pale pink from the heat of the water.

Sera placed her sunglasses back on before turning to him, "Oh hey. I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in." She had

Zek just looked at the cat rubbing against his legs, "That's… I….uhhh just…ummm…know if you were…free this evening?"

She walks over to the kitchen and popped open a soda, "Yup, I finished the newest chapter earlier, since my archery was cancelled."

"Great!" He still was focusing on Hika instead of her, "then how about you…I mean we…do something…"

Sera threw the empty can in the trash, "Two points!" and started walking to her room, "That would be perfect, but can you hold on for a sec while I go get so clothes on?"

Zek just nodded but his gaze wondered up her legs to her ass as she walked passed him swaying her hips slightly on purpose. _Think of ice, cold snow, anything!! Calm down man calm down._

In her room, Sera was snickering and trying her hardest not to bust out laughing at the look on Zek's face when she walked out for the bathroom. _Dear god the boy looks like he was going to faint! _ She dropped her towel and grinned evilly; deciding to get pay back for the parking lot incident. She pulled on a big purple muscle shirt that landed past mid-thigh and showed some of her ribs in the back and extremely short black shorts.

She looked herself in the mirror, "This is so mean of me… oh well." She walked out into the living room to go torture Zek a little as Hika ran pass her to his brother. She sat on the corner, crossed her long legs slowly, as the man in front of her started to hyperventilate, "So what did you have in mind for tonight?"

**Seven pm…**

Sera was blindfolded as Zek held her hand as they neared their destination, "where are we?"

Zek pulled her a little more, "It's just around the corner, trust me."

Sera giggled and pointed his side repeatedly, "You're the romantic type aren't you?"

Zek released her hand and pulled off her blind fold.

Sera put back on her glasses before opening her eyes, "A barn? Okay, that's not what I was expecting…"

Zek laughed as she tilted her head to the side, he ran into the barn and came out with two sets of reins in his hands. Two huge horses trotted out with him; one was a honey brown with a white star on its chest. The other horse also had a white star on its chest but it was black instead of brown.

"Sera I would like you to meet Thorn." The brown horse looked away and huffed in response, "and this is Ivy." The black horse sniffed her hair softly.

"It's nice to meet you both," she had started petting Ivy's long face, "This is so cool."

Zek put Ivy's reins in Sera's hands and mounted the impatient Thorn, "Come on, we don't you don't want to miss it."

"Miss what?"

"You'll see, but we have to leave or we'll never make it in time."

Sera started at the reins in her hands wearily, "Umm…Zek?"

"Yeah," Thorn had started walking away from her.

"I don't know how…" she blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't know how to what?" he said as turned Thorn back around.

"To ride…I've never been on a horse in my life."

Zek just jumped down and started tying Thorn's reins to part of Ivy's saddle.

"What are you doing?"

Zek ignored her and hauled himself up into place on Ivy's back before pulling her in the saddle in front of him with one arm, "There this is much better."

Sera just laughed, "But won't Thorn get jealous?"

"Nah, he's use to getting tagged along until I feel like actually riding."

Sera nodded as Ivy started to trot into the woods, at the first sign of movement she froze up.

Zek wrapped his arms around her softly and laid his head on her shoulder "Relax and just move with her nothing's going to happen not while I'm here," Zek whispered in her ear.

Sera and Zek were just staring out watching the sun set in a field on the outskirts of the woods. They had already eaten the picnic Zek had set up before hand, and for the past hour they were just lying on a blanket laughing and talking.

"So what is the most humiliating thing you've ever done?"

Zek shook his head, "Well I didn't so it, but Cai pulled my pants down in the middle of a school assembly."

"That's not to bad-"

"He got my boxers in the process…"

She started laughing and couldn't stop for a long time; tears were running down her cheeks, "That is so wrong."

Zek scratched the back of his head, "You have no idea." The sky was dark now so he removes her glasses, "You can take these off now, there's not even moonlight to hurt your eyes tonight." He turned to her and wiped away the tears on her cheeks with his thumb before lying back, "I have a question for you."

Sera leaned on her arm facing him, "Bring it on."

"What is you're deepest darkest and least known secret?" Zek smirked smugly closing his eyes.

"You already know it, I'm Lunar Angel."

"That's not a dark secret, come on I told you something really personal; it's your turn to spill now."

Sera froze _what do I tell him? There are a couple but I can't tell him I'm a witch so what do I tell him? He already knows my alias and how job. I can't tell him about Aaron, can...I?_

Zek cracked open an eye and even in the dark he could tell she was horrified _I assumed she would say something, small like she was scared of spiders or something, but what if she has something she's never told anyone._ Zek sat up and placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, just forget I said anything."

Sera sighed and looked away, "No it's just that…okay but don't say anything until I'm done okay?"

Zek nodded and watched as she got up and stood a few feet in front of him, hugging herself tightly.

"Back in high school, I was going out with this guy named Jack. He was funny, smart, and really nice to everyone. We started seeing each other the summer before our freshmen year and continued until around Christmas time. I had fallen head or heels for him, but he was a really jealous and possessive person when no one was around. I had a couple of guy friends that I would talk with when going from class to class, but he didn't like that and we fought about it constantly. Finally one day in November, I told him that he was being ridiculous and need to get a grip; I still remember what he said 'Get a grip!! You bitch do you realize how lucky you are to even be with me! I can leave your ass at any time.' Being a naïve little girl, I believed him and stopped walking with them. It slowly started to get worse and he would hit me if I would even say the wrong thing. One day in November I was hanging out with him and a couple of his friends, and I laughed while they were teasing him about something. He snapped and threw me against the nearest wall."

She kind of laughed at the memory and looked into the sky, "One of his friends saw I that I broke my leg and I was bleeding from the back of my head. He was much smaller than Jack, but he still ended up beating the crap out of him for hurting me. The other guys in the room left immediately after I got hit, but he stayed and then carried me to the nearest hospital." She had tears in her eyes and her voice was breaking, "His name was Aaron Wallas and he took care of me until I could walk again. We never heard what happened to Jack after that night, he stopped coming to school too, but we didn't care. Later that year, Aaron asked me out and we were together until December of last year." She sighed and sniffled lightly, "It's not really a secret…"

Zek stood up and held her in his arms and inhaled her scent.

Sera just laid her head on his chest and relaxed. They had been standing like that for quite a while when she finally spoke again, but her voice very soft "Zek thank you. It felt good to get that out in the open and have someone to talk to."

Zek just tightened his hold on her thinking to himself _she didn't mention the wedding, but she did willingly tell me about Aaron._ He lifted her chin and kissed her softly in the dark, "I'm glad you're comfortable enough around me." He pulled her back to the blanket and held her to his chest.

They stayed like that for a little bit until he noticed the first comet of the night shoot across the sky, "Did you see that?" Zek looked down when he received no answer and found that she had fallen asleep on his chest with one hand clinging to his shirt. He pulled her hand away from his shirt and laced his fingers with hers instead.

A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she felt his other hand rest at the small of her back. Sera looked up and sighed happily, "what was that?"

"There's a comet shower tonight, that's what I was afraid we'd miss."

She sat up looking to the sky as her hair fell covering half of her face, "I've never seen one before." More comets had started to fall from the heaven as she watched in fascination.

Zek sighed and pulled her hair back, "I wish I could see your face, I can only see your nose and lips."

Sera smirked, "Not me I can see you clearly. Plus you're supposed to be watching the comets not me."

"I can watch what I want."

Sera jumped free of his arms and ran to the edge of the woods just behind a tree, "Not if you can't see it!"

"Get back here you little minx." He growled after her as he ran in her general direction.

As soon as he got close enough to her, she would silently run away making not a single sound like the wolves had taught her days prior. They played this little game for an hour as the comets fell, lighting up the forest for a couple second. Zek used those flashes to see where she was before running after her.

Sera was panting next to a tree panting from having to run so quickly _He almost got me that time. If I just creep up behind him and I can scare the- ugh I don't feel good._ Sera felt her forehead _I think I'm running a fever, but it could just be from running…oh god! _ Sera fell to the ground and started to vomit violently _Damn…blockers…_

Zek heard a grunt behind him and swiftly ran to the sound.

Sera could feel her powers slowly starting again as the vomiting slowed down.

Another flash from a comet passed by and Zek saw Sera on all fours panting. "What happened?" he ran to her side and held back her hair for her.

"Drugs," was all she could get out before she started vomiting again.

Zek pulled out a tiny flash light and shined it in the dark to see how badly ill she was. But what he saw freaked him out, Sera's eyes were screwed shut so she didn't see the look on his face. Zek was pre-med so nothing really surprised him anymore, but he had just seen sera puke up this black liquid into a huge puddle _Black!! No that can't be_ he shined the flash light on the puddle in front of her and it was indeed black. _Damn it she's puking blood I have to get her back._

Sera sat back and breathed in heavily, "Ugh that…was disgusting." _But necessary Seraphim, now my powers can be unbound slowly_.

Zek picked her up bride style and carried her back to the blanket, "Come on you need to see a doctor."

"I'm fine just forget about it."

"No you're going to see a doctor now," looked away from her and mumbled something like 'I should have taken you before.'

He placed her in the saddle as he packed away the picnic stuff and strapped it to Thorn before letting the horse run into the woods by itself. He then sat behind her on Ivy and started to gallop in the opposite direction.

"What about Thorn?"

"He's trained to head back to the barn if he is separated from his rider, so is Ivy."

Zek was holding the reins and steering Ivy through the huge trees, so she just curled against his chest and fell asleep.

Zek looked down quickly and smiled as the beautiful woman using him as a pillow. _God I love it when she does cute things like that…_


	13. Schizophrenic

****

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is really short compared to my other one but the part that comes after this had to be it's own chapter...and I mean had to be. Timekeeper and I just couldn't stop laughing at this part and you'll understand the title better after you finish reading. The next chapter is almost done just editing and stuff left, but I'm not going to post it until I get like two or three review. I know at least thirty people read my last chapter and guess what no reviews...that hurts guys,that hurts a lot...**

**Diclaimer: I own almost everything and what I don't own Timekeeper101 does, so there!**

* * *

The next day…

Sera heard a loud pounding noise against her door _ugh shut up already!!_ She turned on her side and threw the blankets over her head to block the bright sun light from the window. She was just about to fall asleep when a thought came to mind. _Sunlight? How is there light in my room. _She tried to swallow but her throat burned _what the hell happened?_ Sera slowly sat up and looked around.

The room she was in had the same set up as Link's; so she had to be on campus or near it. The walls were a deep crimson red though and all the furniture was dark cherry wood. The curtains covering the balcony windows unfortunately were a creamy ivory _they couldn't have been black or dark red. God I hate bright sun light in the morning. _Sera looked on at the onyx sheets twisted around her legs. _I feel like I'm in a gothic novel. All I need now it a vampire to walk in the room. Why do I feel like I've been here before…?_ There wasn't much in the room except a desk, a bed, and an overstuffed bookshelf. _Wait a tick_ She thought back to one of her book called Forbidden Lovers. She quickly ran through it in her mind envisioning her story. _Everything is the same as the scene in Edmond's room: the walls, the furniture, the overly crammed bookshelf, the balcony…_ she looked at the curtains covering the glass doors _he copies everything but the black curtains that block out the sun, just my luck…_she and looked around the room slowly_ well that solves the mystery, I have to be in Zek's room then._

The loud pounds just kept up their staccato rhythm; just making her temples throb. She ignored whoever it was and stood up, feeling a draft. She looked down and noticed she was in her bra and underwear. _Umm…where are my clothes??_ She quickly ran to the closet near the bed to 'temporarily steal' some clothes.

_Damn only men's clothes_

_No duh, it is a guy's room and closet…_

_I know that but still all of this stuff is going to be big on me._

_Quit whining get dressed_

_One last thing_

_What?_

_Why am I talking to myself?_

_How the hell should I know? If you don't know then how would I?_

_Point taken…_

_Why thank you._

_You just thanked yourself, you idiot._

_I'm am idiot?_

_YES!! Now shut up and get dressed_

_Okay…_

_You just lost to yourself, you're pathetic!_

_Shut up before I remove you_

_You'd just be killing yourself_

_I know that!!_

_So you're suicidal then?_

_Yes! No what…_

_Epic fail on your part…_

_Then epic fail on you too!_

_No, I'm a different part of you…_

_Shut up now!!_

Sera noticed that the pounding stopped as she pulled on a black button downed shirt. The tails of the shirt touched her knees and looked like a dress on her. She was just buttoning the extremely big and baggy jeans when the door busted open.

"Damn it Zek! Why did you lock-" Cai's eyes looked like as if they were going to explode out of his.

Sera on the other had was dizzy at the ribbons of color connected to the man _Well I guess some of my powers are coming back._

"eeehhhh" Cai's mouth fell open and hung there for another minute.

Sera sat down on the door and breathed in deeply _I forgot how bad this sight is if I don't control it. Concentrate Seraphim concentrate._ The ribbons slowly started to fade before her eyes and a door could be heard opening and closing some were in the background.

At this lovely moment, Zek walked in carrying Sera's damp clothes in his arms. He immediately noticed his bed room door hanging off of its hinges," What the hell is going on?" He dropped the clothes over the counter and pulled the shocked Cai out of the doorway. Sera was lying back across his bed, her black hair sprayed out above her with her hand to her forehead.

Cai, on the other hand, was now on the ground crying and trying to speak as he was laughing, "I knew…you…hahahaha…would …hit that…hahahahahaha."

Zek just kicked him away and laid the door back in its place, before going over to the bed, "Ummm Sera?"

The girl's head shot up quickly at the sound of his voice and she flopped back down after a second, "Ugh…headache."

Zek picked her up and laid her properly on the bed, "Besides that how are you feeling?"

"My throat burns and I have no idea what's going on but just peachy otherwise. How are you doing this morning?"

Zek chuckled and kneeled down, "Oh, I'm fine but it's three in the afternoon."

She just closed her eyes, "Ugh. What happened last night, where am I, how did I get here, and where are my clothes?"

"You started throwing up last night remember, I rode us back."

"I didn't puck on you did I?"

"No, but you passed out before I even reached the woods."

"Awesome way to end a first date, huh?"

He laughed again at her blushing cheeks, "I've had worse. But to answer you're earlier questions, I carried you back to your apartment but Link wasn't there so I brought you here. You had puck over all of your clothes." He turned away scratching the back of his head, "So I took off your jeans and shirt and laid you down. I went this morning and washed them, but they are still damp."

"Thanks a lot, but if I slept here were did you sleep?"

"Couch"

Sera sat up and pulled him onto the bed with her, "You are just so sweet, you know that."

Zek's face turned as red as a beet, "It was nothing special."

"Hmm, modest too, I hit the jackpot," she mumbled before looking up at him, "You don't mind if I borrow these clothes do you?"

"Nah, keep 'em if you want."

Sera smiled and laid her head on his chest, falling back asleep instantly.

Zek just smirked and ran his hand slightly through her long silky hair _I could so get use to this side of her. She's so peaceful looking when she's asleep._ He wrapped his other arm around her and slowly started drifting off.**

* * *

**

Hours later…

Link had been studying on the kitchen floor when Cai came running in, "Hey what's up?"

"You want to see something funny?"

"Depends on back you think is funny?" Cai just grabbed her arm and dragged her next door to show her the adorable sleeping couple. "They are so cute together," she sighed as they sat in the kitchen waiting for the two to wake up.

"Yup, cuteness at its peak." Cai was flipping through pictures on his digit camera.

"How is that funny?" she pointed her thumb to the broke and lopsided door.

"You haven't seen Zek when he wakes up in the morning, and neither has Sera for that matter." Cai started to delete pictures to make space.

"What are you doing?" Link asked.

"Getting ready for black mail material…"

"And that's why I like you, always exploiting the circumstances." Cai shot her an evil smirk that would rival one of Sera's, "You are a devious man Caius."

"That's why they pay me the big bucks…" He whispered as he went to download the last of the pictures on his computer.

Link was looking around his room; when a recipe popped into her head, "Hey, I have an idea. Can I borrow your kitchen?"

"Sure as long as I get to taste what ever you make…"

Link smiled sweetly and disappeared down the hall, "without a doubt."

Cai turned back to his computer and shrived, _If I'm devious, then she's deadly to all mankind.

* * *

_

**A/N: Well what did you think?? reviews people, flames welcome I use them to warm my dorm room. Which by the way is a frozen wasteland.**

**Timekeeper: It's like Sibera without minerals or gold!!**

**Me: We only have a box of frozen crushed Twinkes!!**


	14. Happy Hump Day

**Please please review, I know you'll like this chapter come on review!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains material that can scar children for life!! Read at you own risk ((as close as I could get to a lemon without writing an actual lemon!))**

**Disclaimer: I own everything except the brilliant input ideas and plot twist that came from Timekeeper101. **

**Timekeeper101: ... Don't lump me in with you!!**

**Me: Too late ((hugs her tightly)) roomy!!**

* * *

Later Evening…

Sera's eyes opened slowly _how long was I out for this time? _She started to stretch that was until she felt something at her back. _Huh? _She looked down and saw a large tan arm wrapped around her waist while the other wrapped around her chest. _He didn't leave after I fell asleep, he is so sweet. _

She just laid facing the window for awhile; thoughts whizzing through her mind, _This is a really nice way to wake up, but tomorrow I have to start my newest chapter, and send the finished one to the publisher's, then I have to check in with Lenneth and see if there have been anymore kidnappings, I have to find Ulf and his men…speaking of which were are those wolves? I haven't seen them since the weekend and they're suppose to have the search party reports for me…hmm better get a hold of one of them mentally of course…I should get them cell phones- _She tensed up when Zek pulled her flush against him, and he ran a leg between hers. Sera could feel a blush rise from her neck and settle over her cheeks. _He's cuddles too; awwwww _Unfortunately this moment was ruined when she felt something hard poking her in her back.

_Oh dear god! If he knew what he was doing right now!! _She tried to move away, but his arms were like vice grips, _well when he does wake up I'll just pretend I'm still asleep so he's not embarrassed._

Sera kept trying to release herself from Zek's deadly grip but nothing worked. Finally she just gave up and laid there enjoying the feeling of being held dearly. Her eyes started to grow heavy from the warmth encasing her. She was almost asleep when Zek moaned rather loudly near her ear.

Her eyes shot open,_ Shit!! Double no triple shit!_ _If he's dreaming about what I think he is; I'm in deep shit._

Zek hissed through his teeth while grinding his groin into her lower back.

_Yep, I'm in deep shit. Do I wake him up…I really don't feel like getting humped here while he's dreaming of other women._

She desperately clawed at his arms no longer carrying if she woke him up. His breathing got shallower and ragged but he didn't wake up nor loosen his hold.

_Great, I'm lying here next to a rock with arms…_ the 'alternative' meaning to that sentence popped into her head _that was so morally wrong…_closing her eyes and tried to think of anything except what was happening right now.

_Hawaii, such a beautiful island, yeah Hawaii; Link, Miranda and I swimming in the…_

Zek bucked his hips upward slowly, groaning.

_Damn he's huge-NO HAWAII, BEAUTIFUL PURE HAWAII!!_

Zek's bucking against the small of her back became more frequent yet still soft. He was holding Sera as closely as humanly possible.

After a couple minutes of attempting to try to concentrate on something else, Sera gave an exasperated sigh _Oh forget it, the man's hung like a horse!_

After some time Zek started moaning out loud, "Ugh…oh god…Sera…nah…yes dear god yes…" he moved his head into the arch of her neck panting heavily.

Said woman was in a state of shock and awe _He's dreaming of me?_

Zek now moaning into her shoulder as he gently continued humping her from behind.

Sera twisted her head around and saw that yes he was indeed still asleep;her eyes gazed down quickly toward the rather large bulge in his jean. She quickly turned facing the balcony again _this is so wrong…I wouldn't be surprised if I go to hell for this…_

_Going to hell because a nice piece of man meat is humping you from behind? I don't think that's a sin anywhere…_

_Just shut up will you…_

_Fine, fine just ignore yourself; you're going to develop a complex this way you know…_

_I really have to stop talking to myself, I usually only do it when writing but it's getting out of hand now._

_One question before I leave you to your thoughts._

_What and make it short._

_How long do you think it will be before he wakes up from his 'dream'? Because he might take a while to…well you know…_

Sera didn't answer her own thoughts _so I may have to call an informal…council meeting…to…uhh damn I can't even think straight from him doing that_ she sighed in frustration and defeat_ Fine let's get this over with…_

_All right!_

_I don't need to hear any comments from myself either…_

_Okay shutting up!_

Sera rolled her eyes in annoyance at her inner voice. She held her breath and exhaled heavy before grinding her hips into Zek's when he thrusted forward.

Zek let out a heady moan, "uh…god…Sera"

Sera kept meeting his thrusts as he continued bucking slowly yet forcible. _I am so blocking this from memory…_

Zek and Sera continued their little horizontal mambo for about half an hour before Sera felt him tensing up.

_Finally!_ She rolled her hips into his crotch as hard as possible.

If possible, Zek's hold on her tightened even more, as he bucked one last time, "God...I love...you…Sera" he moaned into her shoulder.

Sera had legally turned every color of red know to human and witch kind_ did he just say…_his arms fell limply from her body as he rolled on to his back. Sera took this opportunity to literally leap from the bed.

She looked down at the Zek and could help but smile. He was faced away from the window, his hair had fallen in front of his eyes, and his mouth hung open slightly with his arms spread out. _He looks so cute like that! _She watched him of a few more minutes until she noticed a rather large wet spot on the front of his jeans starting to appear. _And that Ladies and Gentlemen is my clue to leave!_ She felt herself blushing profusely as she ran for the door.**

* * *

Outside Zek's room…**

Cai had heard Zek moaning for over an hour now so he positioned his camera at the door. Link was still in the kitchen making something…The door flew open and his camera caught the red faced woman fleeing the room before he stuffed it behind him.

"I see you are finally awake."

"Yeah well I wasn't feeling so good so I passed out again, doing better now."

"That's good."

"I just be going then, Link's probably worried."

"No need, she's cooking in our kitchen right now. I filled her in earlier on what went down."

Sera went toward the kitchen "Uh...thanks."

Cai just smiled and pulled out his camera again _and now to get the last piece of evidence for my perfect blackmail…_ he disappeared into Zek's room as soon as Sera was talking to Link.

He aimed at his roommate and quickly got his shots without the flash before running out of the room to download and encode the images.**

* * *

Nine O' clock that night…**

Sera was sitting on one of the stools at the counter. She was still in Zek's clothes playing solitaire since Link was too busy to give her the keys to their room. She had wanted to go home after getting up but Link was cooking, and the woman never stops until every thing is done served and at least tasted.

Cai came around the corner and started talking with Link completely ignoring Seraphim, "What, my dear, are you cooking?"

"That is for me to cook and you to wait for…"

"Don't even try asking, you'll just get the same answer. I've already asked four times."

Cai just nodded and went back to messing with his camera; which had no pictures on it anymore.

A couple minutes later, a door down the hall opened and Zek stepped out, apparently still half a sleep and he had yet to change his clothes. "I smelled…something good, whose cookin'?"

Sera was again beet red and facing the opposite direction, Cai had gone on a picture frenzy blinding his friend. Link was giggling fiercely with a spoon in hand, "I'm making you guys a late meal for looking after Sera."

"He did…more than…watch her," Cai got out between laughs, camera flash still going crazy.

Zek just rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms, "Dude, I know you're a photographer major and all but put that thing away or I'll break it."

Cai ran away with his camera gladly to have escaped.

Link went back to cooking ignoring both Sera and Zek.

Zek on the other hand had seen the flush on Sera's face and had immediately gone to check up on her, "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Uhhh…fine thanks." She just kept staring at the counter.

"You sure, you look like you have a fever," He placed a hand on her forehead, "You feel kinda warm too."

Sera just sighed and turned to face him, desperately trying not to let her gaze fall from his face, "Ummm…Zek you should go change your clothes before Link finishes cooking."

"Huh?"

Sera just sighed covering her eyes with one hand while the other pointed to his jeans, "You have a…yeah."

Zek raised an eyebrow and looked down, "What are you talking about I only wore these for a couple hours before I fell…"

Sera's arms fell and she turned to face him but he was gone, "Where-" a door being slammed was heard seconds later followed by a long string of curses.**

* * *

Later…**

They had all finished eating and were waiting for Link to serve the ice cream. Zek and Cai didn't have a dinning table or chairs so three had to sit on the couch while someone sat at the kitchen counter; Sera fought for the counter spot.

"Well we should go out to eat, you know like a double date type thing." Cai spoke out loud to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah definitely" Zek chimed in.

"If you three want to," Sera mumbled from her corner.

Link placed a bowl behind her on the counter and carried the other three bowls to the boys on the couch, "I think it's an awesome idea, maybe next weekend or something?"

Zek reached for his bowl mimicking Cai and started eating after Link sat down, "I'm up for it."

"Same here." Sera spoke before turning around to get her ice cream. There was a whole banana sticking straight upward with two lumps of vanilla ice cream around it base. Sera let out a banshee shriek and passed out hitting her head on the counter on the way down to floor. The bowl of ice cream fell over spilling its contents as the three rushed from the couch to see if Sera was okay.

Zek reached her first and he pulled her in to his arms, "Sera can you hear me?"

Link and Cai were kneeling down next to him, while Link had a small smirk across her lips, "I wonder what caused her to faint like that, and I've never seen her do that before."

Sera grunted softly and sat up, "Ugh…what the hell."

Zek helped her stand before examining the large bump on her head, "You shrieked and passed out." He backed up a little to give her space to breath. "You sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I mean I feel fine. A little tired but-" she turned to the counter and saw that two scoops of ice cream had started melting and the banana which was still nestled between the lumps had a little bit of the cream dripping off the end. Her instant blushing caused a lack of oxygen to her brain as she passed out again.

Zek was close enough to catch her before she hit the ground but she still managed to hit her head on the counter again. He looked at the melting ice cream and a light blush stained his cheeks, "Damn it will one of you please clean that up!" Her carried over to the couch and laid her down softly.

Zek had gotten a bag of ice for her head will Link and Cai cleaned up and washed the dishes. He was sitting down on the floor holding the ice to Sera's rather bruised forehead, when she eyes fluttered open.

"Hey how's your head?"

"Like I have three hangovers and took a sledgehammer to the temple."

"Nice description there…"

"Yeah and apparently this is becoming a pattern with us."

"Huh?"

She pointed to the ice, couch, and her head, "Isn't this how we met the first time?"

He chuckled softly, "Yeah I guess you're just a damsel in distress."

"Or you like to keep beating the crap out of my head."

"It wasn't my fault this time, you fainted twice."

"Yeah but you're still the perpetrator. If you hadn't-"

Zek blushed darkly, "Yeah about that…umm I didn't uhhhh do anything to you did I?"

She looked away, "No didn't do anything to me, but you wouldn't let go of me either…"

His head hung in shame and embarrassment, "Ummm…listen I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or I said anything to offend you. I know I talk and stuff in my sleep…"

Sera sat up and hugged him around the neck, "its okay, just kinda of unexpected that's all."

Zek smiled lightly and hugged back pulling her to sit in his lap, "Thanks."

She pulled back and her arms fell to her sides, "God my head hurts." She leaned on to his shoulder and sighed closing her eyes.

"No sleeping the last thing you need is to go into a coma because you had a concession. Plus you want to go beat those to perverts with me don't you?"

Sera grinned evilly and stood up with him, "Oh I definitely wouldn't miss that of the world."

* * *

**A/N: Come on you know you loved it! Review and send us your love!**


End file.
